Out There
by Merra Dawson
Summary: Rose is sent to a base camp to be apart of a secret mission and is not allowed outside contact with anyone...including Dimitri. What happens when she doesn't come back on time? Set after SK, Dimitri is not Strigoi.
1. 1

Rosemarie Hathaway was angry. It didn't seem like anything new to the people around her. Rose was a brash young woman who almost always got what she wanted. Ever since she arrived at the base camp, she had almost singlehandedly changed the entire program they had going on there. For the better, of course. She was young, but she wasn't an idiot. Which is probably why the queen herself had sent Rose to do this mission. Actually, Rose had no idea why the queen had chosen her to be here. She resented her for it, of course, but there was really nothing she could do about it. She had been here for three months now, and missed the Academy every single day.

Rose brazenly walked up to Markus, the camp leader, who was underneath a tent, looking at paperwork.

"Markus!"

He glanced at her carelessly. "Rosemarie."

Rose crossed her arms. She had told him not to call her that many times. "You have a lead."

It wasn't a question. Rose knew things, almost too many for her own good.

Markus placed his hands over the papers he was looking at and frowned. "And if I did?"

"This isn't an 'if' scenario, Markus. I know you have one. Why was I not informed right away? I had to infer crap from a rumor I heard from Jessica. I'm your second in command! I need to know this kind of stuff!"

"I'm busy, Ms. Hathway, you aren't my first priority at the moment."

"I would certainly expect I would be of some priority if I was trusted enough to be placed in your camp as your next in line. By the queen."

Markus clenched his fists and Rose knew she had hit something in him. He didn't like her, that she could tell right away. But he had to much respect for Queen Tatiana that he couldn't deny Rose.

"Fine," Markus growled. "Yes, I have a lead, and yes, it is highly important and confidential." He said the last word like Rose would go around camp yelling every last word he told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Give me what you got," she demanded. He handed her the papers slowly.

"Careful with those. Don't need your young dirty fingers messing them up," he warned.

"Yes, Grandpa," Rose snapped at him. He thought he could treat her like a two-year-old because he was 23, which made him five years older than her. Five! As if he had any real authority over her. As if! She took the papers and stalked away to her tent.

The camp they were located at was simple called Base Camp 13. Nobody knew exactly where they were. They had to be flown in with blindfolds. The project they were working on was top-secret, and only certain people, such as Markus and herself, knew the real reason they were there.

It had something to do with the Strigoi trying to murder all the royals, but it was more in depth than that, and Rose knew it. She believed they were all working together. The queen apparently agreed with this, for right after the attack on the Academy three months ago, she had sent for Rose to be taken straight out here. In the middle of God-forsaken nowhere with no outside contact.

That was a killer. No outside contact meant absolutely no contact with anyone. Not Lissa, not Eddie, not any of her friends, and not...not Dimitri.

Rose was frustrated again. She set the papers down and placed her head on her desk, forgetting about them. When she had found out about this, she had assumed that Dimitri would be coming with. After all, he was her mentor and the one who had taught her all she knew. It only made sense. But the queen had other ideas.

 _Three months earlier..._

Dimitri's laughter rang across the gym like a bell as Rose fell flat on her back. She sat up quickly and flipped him off.

"That's not very ladylike, Roza," he told her with a relaxed smile and pulled her to her feet effortlessly.

"When have I ever been ladylike?" She shot back, still angry. They had been fighting and she thought she could beat him and made a wuick bet. Now she owed him thirty chocolate bars, which sucked. She had no money and she wanted free chocolate. Not the other way around.

"True," Dimitri amended, and crossed the floor to grab his water bottle. He took a large gulp after unscrewing the lid and then tossed it at Rose. She stepped to the side and let it fall to the ground. Dimitri raised his eyebrows.

"Really? You're going to be petty about losing?"

Rose glared at him. "I'm not petty about losing!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes you are. You're being the pettiest person I know at the moment."

She went to pick up his water bottle. "I won't deny I'm being petty, but it's not about losing. It's about having to buy you thirty chocolate bars. I'll never be able to afford that!"

"Shouldn't have made the bet then," Dimitri told her breezely. She stuck her tung out at him, and threw the water at him. She missed where she was aiming—his head, and hit his neck instead. He cried out in sudden pain.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" He gasped, grabbing his neck in obvious agony. "What is the one place I told you to never hit me?"

Rose rushed to his side, dropping the petty attitude. "I'm sorry, I didn't try, I forgot—"

He looked her in the eye. "You forgot?"

No. She most definitely did not forget how he almost died in the cave two weeks ago...or worse, he almost turned Strigoi. Thankfully, as if by some miracle, they got him out in time, and Lissa was able to restore him. Even then, he didn't wake up for three days, and Rose never left his side, no matter how suspicious it might have looked. When he finally woke up, he was very weak for a few days, and had just been discharged today. There were two bite scars in his neck that would never permanently heal.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, rubbing his back awkwardly.

"It's..fine. It's not your fault I had my back turned in there and was an idiot," Dimitri said, breathing heavily.

Rose shook her head. "Don't blame this on yourself. Any one of us could have gotten attacked. You're not an invincible god no natter how the rest of us like to think you are. You're going to lose a batyle every now and then."

Dimitri shook his head, but grinned suddenly. "Invincible god, you say?"

"Shut up," Rose muttered.

"Never," Dimitri promised, and suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his chest. Rose inhaled sharply. Her face was two inches away from his and getting dangerously closer.

"Dimitri...?"

"I don't think I've thanked you properly for getting me out of that cave, have I?"

Since that night in the cabin, neither of them had come quite this close to each other, and Rose had assumed they were back to quiet awkward relationship again.

"...No..?"

Dimitri leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and Rose felt her heart speed up rapidly. She locked her fingers into his long brown strands of hair and pressed herself closer to him. He broke apart from her smiling.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this in here," he breathed easily. "We're still not in an exactly appropriate relationship."

Rose nodded slowly, and went to detatch herself from him. He grabbed her hand suddenly. "Wait."

She turned to face him again, confused. He had just said—He leaned in to her again and she prepared herself for another kiss. But he stopped almost half a millemeter away from her her ear.

"I love you Roza," he said softly and tenderly. She melted against his warm embrace instantly.

"I missed you, Comrade," she replied. He grinned against her neck and she felt content...and loved.

That feeling would be short lived, however, as Alberta came bursting into the room not moments after they let go of each other. Rose internally sighed with relief that they had not gone any further.

"Rose, my office, now," she said. Dimitri stood up questioningly. Alberta nodded. "You can come too, Belikov."

Soon Rose was sitting in a chair across from Alberta's desk with Dimitri standing behind her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked immediatly. Alberta smiled.

"Quite the contrary, Ms. Hathaway. The queen has asked for your assistance in a very special project."

"You mean...me? Queen Tatiana asked for...me? But she hates me!"

Alberta kept a tight smile on her face. "Rose, no she doesn't. Anyway, she has noticed your abilities on the field and has decided you should be sent to a base camp so she can put your talent to good use."

Rose leaned back in her chair. This was new. "Um...that's an honor...uh, how long would I be gone for?"

Alberta frowned. "Ah, yes...I asked this as well. I believe...five years at the least."

Rose flew out of her chair, and it nearly fell over had it not been for Dimitri. " _Five years_?"

"Five years."

Rose began to pace the room. "Five whole years working on a secret project that I don't know anything about...how...? Will Dimitri be coming?"

Alberta watched her as she came to a stop in the middle of the room. "No. Just you, Rose. The queen wants just you."

She gazed at Dimitri helplessly. "This is a great honor for you, Roz—Rose. And I don't think it would be wise to turn down the queen's offer."

In other words, it wasn't an offer. Rose had no choice. She sat back down in the chair and drummed her fingers along Alberta's desk.

"I suppose I'll say yes then. Anything else I should know?"

"No contact with anyone outside of the base. Not even with Lissa. Guardian Belikov will be assigned to her in your absence."

That night, even the comforting arms of Lissa or Dimitri weren't good enough. The next week, Rose was sent out to Base Camp 13 with no idea when she would return.


	2. 2

Rose shook all thoughts of the Academy from her head as she stared at the papers in front of her. It was best not to get distracted. She focused her gaze on the first item on the pile. It was a...map. A poorly drawn one, at that. It was scrawled and barely able to be red. It was written in reddish brown ink...

"Blood," Rose muttered, disgusted. These must be papers collected from Strigoi bases. The rest of them were written in code. Thus, the only semi-helpful one was the map. She gazed at it intently, trying to see if it looked familiar. It resembled a..mall? That was it! It was a mall. But where?

She pushed aside the map, still frustrated. It was a lead, yes, but only if they knew what it was a map of—which they didn't. Rose sighed and looked around her tent. Most recruits (or whatever they were called here) had to share a tent with three other people to save space, but Queen Tatiana seemed to think Rose was important enough for her own spac. It was flattering, really, to think that she wasn't just a pawn in this game. She was more like a bishop or something.

Her tent was still fairly small, with just a simple cot, a desk, and a chair. Everyone had to shower in the communal showers on the East side of camp, and they weren't kept in the cleanest condition. The food here was average tasting at best, and at worst it tasted and looked like slime and algae from a swamp.

Rose suddenly felt herself getting nauseous. Before anything could happen, though, she was swept into the world and mind of Vasilissa Dragomir.

She was sitting at a table with Christian at a cafe, and from what Rose could tell, it was early morning. Or night, for that matter. Lissa was in the middle of a conversation with her boyfriend.

"...really miss her, Christian. I really don't know what to do with myself anymore."

Rose felt a pang of sadness. She missed Liss, and the bond was only one way. Thank goodness nobody had thought of that when they sent Rose out here and told her no outside communication.

Christian leaned across the table.

"I know, Liss. I know it's hard. Sometimes I get the odd feeling that I miss her too. It's only natural for you to feel that way, you lost your best friend after having her there for you all the time."

"But for _five years_! I'm going to miss out on _five years_ of her life, maybe more! That's way too many to even consider! I can't believe Tatiana could be so _selfish—"_

Christian grabbed her hand, looking around the cafe. " _Shh_...I know. I feel that as well..but I'm sure the queen has her reasons and you really can't go around blaming her...especially not in public."

Lissa sighed. She was feeling especially sad today, Rose noted, because it was a Saturday, and those were usually days that were free to both of them and they would hang out and chat about...anything, really.

"And she had to leave right after the attack, as well...I don't know, I just feel...safer when she's here."

"Don't worry. Mr. Tough Guy Belikov more than has you covered," Christian said, jerking his thumb toward Dimitri who was standing in the corner, his eyes sweeping the area. Rose almost gasped out loud upon seeing him. It had been too long. Normally, Lissa was by herself when Rose entered her mind, meaning Rose hadn't seen him since she had left.

And she saw him now, alright. She swept her eyes over his entire body. He still held himself with a dignified air, and was still every bit the amazing god she used to appraise him as.

She was interrupted, however, by Lissa sitting bolt upright and gasping. "What if she finds a hot guy at her camp that she likes? What if...Oh my goodness, I'm not going to be there for advice, and...and support, and for just talking about those sorts of things—"

As she rambled on, Rose glanced at Dimitri and could have sworn she saw a slight smirk on his face. Bold of him to assume...but also correct of him to assume.

Don't worry, Lissa, Rose thought. I'm not forgetting the man I left at home any time soon.

Christian was just rolling his eyes as Lissa rambled on. "I'm sure Rose won't find a dude...and even if she does, she's Rose. She can fend for herself."

Damn right, she can, Rose thought. She thought of all the boys here at camp who had definitely considered trying to talk to her...none of them were even a fraction of the man that Dimitri was.

Lissa sighed again, more heavily this time. "I just wish Rose was here."

"Don't we all, cuz," said a new voice, and into the scene came Adrian, plopping himself in a seat next to Christian, putting his arm around the suddenly very annoyed Moroi.

Rose's first impression was that he looked horrible. He was wearing clothes that looked as if he hadn't washed them in weeks, and from Lissa's immediate reaction, he apparently smelled of very strong alcohol.

"Hi Adrian," Lissa said, trying to be pleasant.

"Lissa," he nodded. He pinched Christian's cheek. "Fire boy."

Christian shoved him away. "Go away, Lover Boy."

"Lover Boy?" Lissa asked, trying to hold back a smile. Rose was grinning internally as well. The name fit him.

"So we're talking about Rose?" Adrian asked, completely ignoring Christian.

Christian rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Lissa was just commenting about how worried she was that Rose would find the love of her life at the base camp and how she wouldn't be there to do girly things and squeal about him together."

Adrian snorted. "As _if_ she could find someone better than me. I expect a marriage propasal from her as soon as she returns. I'll have her swooning in my arms."

Rose knew that if she was actually there in real life, she would be punching the crap out of that man. She glanced over at Dimitri, but he had a blank look on his face. Damn him and his quardian mask.

Lissa shook her head. "Sorry to break it to you Adrian, but Rose despises your guts."

"There's a fine line between love and hate," Adrian said wisely. "Five years apart will cause Rose to realize just how much she needs me."

Ooh, she had a good comeback for that, if only she was there.

"The only way Rose would ever agree to be with you was if everyone around her died and you were the only man left."

"Then I'll woo her with my fortune," Adrian said simply, not bothered at all.

"You try that," Christian sighed. "You know Adrian, there are so many other guys that are much better for her than you."

"Oohh, yeah, like Eddie," Lissa said eagerly, having given many a thought to guys Rose would be good with in her opinion.

Christian, Adrian, and Rose scrunched up their faces in unison.

" _Eddie_?" Adrian asked in disbelief. "Wha—no no no."

Rose had to agree with Adrian on this one. Eddie was a nice guy, but just...no.

Lissa frowned. "Who do you think would be good for her, then? A guy who's not you?"

"How did we get on this topic..?" Christian wondered aloud. Adrian ignored him again.

"Hmmm, a guy who is meant for Rose who is not me? That's tough..." Adrian looked around the cafe, as if searching for a random guy to pair her up with. He's not playing fair, Lissa thought. Rose was studying Adrian, though. His eyes fell on Dimitri, who was still dutifully surveying the area.

"Hey, Belikov!" Adrian suddenly called out, waving him over. Dimitri walked towards the table, eyebrows raised high.

"Lord Ivashkov," Dimitri said respectfully, and Rose would have laughed out loud if she were there. Adrian was no lord in her book.

"We're having a fun little conversation about Rose, here," Adrian explained. Lissa wondered what he was up to. Why would Dimitri care? Then she corrected herself: Dimitri did care about Rose, he was her mentor, after all, and he had proven many times that he would protect her at almost any cost.

Rose was surprised at Lissa's thoughts. Was it that obvious?

"You are?" Dimitri responded to Adrian. "And why do I need to be apart of this?"

"Well, my dear friend," Adrian announced, "we were talking about men who would be good for Rose (that aren't me for some reason) and I wanted to get your input, since you know her better than a lot of people, being her mentor and all."

Rose had to hand it to Dimitri, he didn't respond in any of the ways she would have: blushing, going on defensive, or running away.

He crossed his arms, rubbing his brow. "You want me to ship Rose with someone at the Academy."

Adrian nodded, grinning. Lissa was impressed that Dimitri hadn't rolled his eyes and walked away immediatly. And that he knew what a ship was.

"You don't really have to answer, you know," Christian told the older guardian. "Adrian's just being stupid again."

"Yeah, no, I can't think of anyone," Dimitri told Adrian. "Rose is pretty independent."

She figured it was killing him not to say himself, and see the shock on Adrian's face, but they agreed to keep it a secret even though they didn't nessesarily have to anymore, because they wouldn't see each other and didn't need any gossip while Rose was gone.

"He plans on wooing Rose when she gets back," Lissa told him. Dimitri turned to Adrian, an amused expression on his face.

" _Do_ you?" He asked. "You do realize she doesn't like you all that much?"

"That's what I said!" Lissa exclaimed, grinning at Adrian, who was looking defensive.

"I don't see how you guys can all say that, she's absolutely smitten with me!"

"Right," Dimitri said.

Adrian glared at him suspiciously. "And how would _you_ know?"

"Dimitri knows everything," Christian butted in. "And you know nothing, Ivashkov. You need to get over Rose. She's never gonna want to be with you."

Dimitri just got up and left to the corner of the room again while Adrian, Lissa, and Christian continued their bantee, forgetting about the tall Russian guardian. Rose watched him as he left and felt sad that she wasn't there with him. In fact, by now, they could have been public with their relationship. School was over. Rose technically was graduated. She felt a deep pang resignated in her stomach.

Except, that feeling kept getting stronger. Rose was suddenly ripped out of Lissa's head and was running out of her tent to find some bushes, only to throw up violently in them.

And as that wave went down, she felt another, and her breakfast came up with her lunch. When it was over she sat down dizzily, with shaky legs, clutching her stomach. Where did that come from?

A recruit came running over. It was her friend, Gordon. "Rose! Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Just got a random queasiness, that's all."

"Must've been the lunch. Slime a la 'beef' does that to you, I suppose," Gordon said, kneeling down next to her.

Rose nodded again. "Yeah, that's it, I bet you're right. Can you help me up? I don't need Markus seeing me all messed up like this."

Gordon stood up and clasped Rose's hand tightly, pulling her up to her feet. She wobbled a bit, but felt okay enough.

"I came by your tent a few minutes ago but you didn't answer. Were you in Princess Vasilissa's head?"

Rose nodded. He was one of the few people here who she trusted enough to tell about the bond.

"Is she doing well?"

Rose thought back to their conversation and nodded, smirking. "She misses me, of course, and she's also worried I'm going to find a guy here and marry him without her or something."

Gordon laughed. "I want to meet her sometime, she sounds like a fun person."

"Oh, she is," Rose said smiling. Then stopped. "Wait, did you just laugh? What's that supposed to mean? You think I won't ever find a guy to be with?"

Gordon laughed again. "Not here. Base Camp 13 doesn't have that many options, and I doubt you would ever consider Marku—"

"Nope, you're right," Rose cut him off, gagging.

"Well, bye, I have kitchen duty tonight," Gordon said, mock saluting her.

"Bye," she called, feeling bad for him as she retreated back into her tent. She sat back down at her desk, her stomach rumbling around in a weird way.

"Woah, woah, woah," she said out loud to her belly. "We're all done puking now, so stop it."

She picked the map she was looking at earlier back up, looking it over again. She suddenly realized that it _did_ look familar. It was indeed a mall like she figured out earlier...a mall with a food court and...

She burst out of her tent, map in hand, straight to Markus's tent. How could she have been so dumb? The Strigoi headquarters basicaly was right under her thumb all along!

"Markus!" She yelled, after reaching her destination. He stuck his head out, annoyed.

"What, Ms. Hathaway?"

"I have a lead on your lead," she said, gasping for air. He poked his head back in his tent and came out seconds later.

"What is it?" He asked, excited. After all, Rose noted, he was the leader of this base camp, and he more than likely hoped to be the one to solve this Strigoi case.

"This map..I know what it's of. The Strigoi have been hiding everything under our noses there!"

"Where?" Markus asked impatiently.

"Well, it's a map of a mall, see?" She told him, pointing. "You might want to pack your bags for a road trip, Markus, we need to head to Spokane."

 **xXxXx**

 **Annnd I got more likes in a day than I expected, so I wrote another chapter for you guys!! (Reviews are always appreciated greatly.)**


	3. 3

Rose's stomach hadn't calmed down one bit since last week. In fact, it was just getting worse. The fact that she was in a somewhat army-like formation of cars heading to Spokane to do God-knows what did not help one bit. It had taken two days for her to convince the camp about her plan, and five days for them to prepare their stuff and get on the road. Rose was frustrated with the amount of time everything was taking.

She was just in a bad mood in general, really. With her feeling like Satan was trying to force-shovel himself out of her stomach every two minutes, and her hardly being able to keep one meal down a day, she wasn't having a good few days.

She wished Dimitri was here, for the millionth time. He would probably know how to make her feel better. She also wished he was on this mission. He seemed like the better fit for the job, anyway, and he was a calming presence when it came to battling Strigoi. They sort of made each other stronger when it came to fighting, Rose had come to realize. She wondered if being without him was a weakness. No time to think about it, anyway.

And one more thing that pissed her off? She didn't get to drive. Like, come on! She was the only one who had experience with this place...bad experience, though it may be, it was still experience. Markus also felt the need to give everyone commands doing the simplest things and take over, even though Rose had come up with the plan.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, do you copy?" Speak of the devil, there he was over the intercom. Intercoms were given to every group leader. Thank goodness Rose had enough say to make herself one, or this might have been an unpleasant trip. Well, more unpleasant than it's already promising to be.

"Copy what? Your rude attitude towards me all the time?" Rose responded, causing the other recruits in the car to either roll their eyes or try to hide a smirk, or in Gordon's case, both.

"Hathaway, we have no time for that. We're fifteen minutes away, I was told," Markus said coldly.

"Oh, hey, that's good, that gives me enough time to finish up watching this episode of _The Backyardigans._ "

"Hathaway, I will make you sit in the car for this, so help me—"

"Yeah, you don't really have the authority to do that," Rose responded, and Markus gave a frustrated growl, knowing she was right.

"Have you gone over the plan, Rosemarie?"

"Markus, I made the plan, I don't need to go over it," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Rose, I'm checking up on all section leaders. I didn't want to call you anymore than you do, can you please just be serious with me?"

"That was being serious!"

"How—"

"I _made_ the plan! I don't need to review it!"

"Fine," came the short answer. "Where is everyone meeting when we get there?"

"Food court," Rose answered immediatly.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I swear to—"

"Not for food, but for fun memories," Rose interrupted. "And because that's where my plan begins. So shut up and tell everyone to meet at the food court."

"...Copy." The connection sizzled out, and Rose grinned, despite her almost certain impending doom.

"Ten minutes, folks," she told the rest of her vehicle cheerfully. "I'm gonna take a quick power nap."

With that, she slipped back into Lissa's mind.

Lissa was sitting in her apartment on her bed, with Christian at her side. Rose was disappointed...she had hoped to see Dimitri. Her next few hours would be uncertain, and she if things went wrong, she may never see him again. _Don't think that,_ Rose scolded herself. They would win this, they had to. Then she could go home, surprise everyone. She would return just three months after leaving! Lissa would be overjoyed, Adrian would be...Adrian, and Dimitri would be so proud of her...yes, they had to win. She didn't even know exactly what they were up against, but she knew they had to beat the Strigoi.

Lissa leaned against Christian's chest.

"I'm worried," she said softly.

"About what?" Christian responded, leaning down and nudging her cheek with his.

"Rose," Lissa said. "I have this feeling...I don't know. I feel like she's in danger."

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least," Christian snorted. Lissa moved away from him.

"Christian!"

But he pulled her back and they leaned into the bed together. "I was kidding, Liss. Why do you think she's in danger? I thought the bond was only one way."

"It is...I can't go into her head. And it's at moments like these that I wish I could. But sometimes I get certain feelings...especially right before something bad happens."

"Did you get a...'feeling' before the St. Vladimir attack?" Christian wondered. Rose was wondering too. This was something new.

"Yeah, like a slight feeling of discomfort, but it's always dorected towards Rose. I can't explain it well."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's tough, that's why she was chosen for the mission to begin with."

"I suppose you're right, but still...maybe we should call someone?"

Rose could tell Christian didn't see how that would help in any way, but was willing to support the idea if it would help calm Lissa down, and Rose realized what a nice person Christian actually aas...to the people he loved.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Lissa stood up to answer it, causing Christian to complain. Lissa just gave him a look and he made pathetic puppy-eyes at her.

"Shut up, you look like an idiot," Lissa told him simply. Rose couldn't have put it better herself.

Lissa opened the door, and both she and Rose were pleasantly surprised.

"Dimitri! Hi, come on in," Lissa invited, stepping aside, causing Christian to sit up, annoyed that they were being interrupted. Dimitri was standing in the door, with the wind making his hair cover his face. He was wearing his duster with jeans...and was that a _Beatles_ shirt? Rose could feel her smile growing wider.

Dimitri shook his long brown hair. "No, thank you, Princess, I just stopped by to check on you—"

"Oh, nonsense," Lissa said, waving her hands. "I wanted to talk to you anyway.

"Are you sure?" Dimitri asked, glancing towards a surly-looking Christian.

"Of course!" Lissa pointed to her living room, and Dimitri surrendered, ducking under the doorway while Lissa closed the door behind him. Christian came and sat down in a recliner and Dimitri stood in the middle of the room, while Lissa took his duster and set it on the back of the couch. He was most definitely wearing a Beatles shirt.

"Lord Ozera," Dimitri nodded. Christian smiled a thin smile.

Lissa urged Dimitri to sit down, and he looked ginormous on her couch when he complied.

"So...what did you need to talk about, then?" Dimitri questioned.

Lissa sat down next to him, crossing her legs.

"It's about Rose," she began. Dimitri sat up taller. "You see, I'm getting this weird feeling that she's in danger."

Rose wanted to reassure her that she was fine, and that she was just attacking a Strigoi base...oh.

"A feeling? Is it from the bond?"

"I think so," Lissa answered. "The last time I felt it was before the attack at Vladimir's."

Dimitri's worry was evident on his face, causing his forehead to crease, which was kind of surprising, because he normally had his stone guardian face on around Lissa and Christian.

"Do you know anything about that, Dimitri? Like Adrian said, you know her best after me, and you're an experienced guardian..."

Dimitri paused. "I think...I think she'll be fine. Whatever this feeling is, even if she is in danger, Rose is strong and most likely surrounded by people she can trust and will be protected by. I don't think you need to worry, Vasilissa."

"Are you sure? Because—"

Rose was suddenly jerked awake—or out of Lissa's head, that is.

"We're here, Rose," Gordon said, moving his hand off her shoulder where he had shaken her awake.

"Wonderful," Rose muttered. They all got out of the car quickly and flocked towards the food court. They all went in in groups of two or three. There were close to thirty people on this mission altogether and they didn't want to look to suspicious.

Rose watched as Markus came in with two other guardians, or recruits, rather. He walked over to where she was seated, in a table shaped like an apple, of course.

"Ready to go?" He asked, ignoring her choice of seating.

"Is everyone accounted for?" She asked, for once not arguing, because she felt sick again.

Markus nodded. "I made sure mine was the last group to arrive."

"Then let's get this over with. Have everyone follow me."

Rose pushed the bile out of her throat as she headed towards the familiar area in the mall...well, familiar to her. She got an extreme sense of deja vu as she traveled lower, into a place she had hoped she would never be again. Markus caught up with her, and she noticed that they were in that empty area again. She knew where they were. Rose saw on the wall that the initials with the crossings were still on the wall. That sight alone made her dizzy.

"Rose," Markus muttered. "We're ready when you are." He gestured to the crowd of guardians behind him, stakes out.

She swallowed thickly. "Right."

"Okay everyone," she said quietly but firmly. "Listen up. Most likely, some of us will not make it out of here alive. We're fighting a group of Strigoi so cunning they were able to set up a base under our noses. But if we are able to succeed, we might change history for our Moroi. They come first. This mission might wipe out an entire nation of Strigoi right here. You must keep your calm and let nothing faze you. We have one shot to get this right. Now, follow me, and anything that comes at you that looks evil? Kill it. Unless it's Markus."

A nervous laughter rippled through the group, and even Markus didn't comment. They were all scared out of their wits at the moment. It felt weird for Rose to be the one leading this group, she was by far the youngest, and there were some that were over forty. But she seemed to be the most respected, so here she was.

They walked down in the dark, narrow area, everyone on edge. Suddenly, they saw a light at the end of the tunnel, and they saw a figure. Rose looked over her shoulder. Everyone stared back at her. Many of these people had never seen a Strigoi in real life, let alone killed one. But they were trained to, so they had to be in this.

"Here we go," Rose muttered, holding her hand out to stop the group behind her as the figure morphed into two, four, ten...then they came running.

"Get ready!" Markus called. Rose gripped her stake tighter. The figures were sprinting at top speed. These were definitely Strigoi.

The first came straight towards Rose and it became chaos. Rose parried his immediate attack while she heard shrieks and battle sounds behind her.

The Strigoi she was fighting was grinning at her with sharp yellow teeth, and his smile definitely didn't meet his crimson red eyes. Unfortunately for him, he seemed new, so his reflexes weren't as built up yet. Rose had him staked before he could even taunt her.

Then a new Strigoi was upon her. He looked...familiar, with long white hair. "Rose Hathaway," he rasped, while she faught and parried against him.

"Dirt face," she responded. She didn't know who he was. He grabbed her wrist and she kneed him in the gut to break free.

"Don't recognize me?" He asked as they both circled each other, surveying their openents weak spots.

"Can't say I do, and you'll be dead before I get the chance," Rose snarled, leaping forward to stake him, thinking she had an opening. She was flat on the wall with her arms spread in a second, pinned by the Strigoi. He had apparently spotted a weak spot on her a split second before she had seen his.

"It's a pity you came all this way just to lose your fight within the first few minutes," the Strigoi told her. "I should turn you, just like I almost turned your lover...what was his name? Belikov?"

Rose felt hatred spewing from her eyes. "It was you."

The Strigoi just laughed at her struggles. "It was me, indeed. Too bad, I don't like you much, Hathaway. I think I'll just...dispose of you my own way. Nobody in our community much wants you to be reborn and for good reason."

Rose thrashed about but the Strigoi had pinned her arms and she couldn't do anything but dangle there helplessly. _Lissa_ , she thought, _I'm so sorry...I didn't get to say goodbye._

The Strigoi placed his fangs on her neck and she felt her eyes roll back in her head. She could see Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri off in the distance. _I'm sorry._

She felt a burn in her neck and she screamed, but the Strigoi placed a cold hand over her mouth. _Dimitri...I love you. I love you...I love you...I didn't get to see you...one last time..._

Suddenly, she felt the Strigoi go slack, and his teeth were retracted. They both fell to a heap on the ground, one with a stake buried deep inside his heart. Rose gazed up at a blurry Markus.

"Rose! Don't die here, we have to keep fighting! Rose, hang on!" She gave him a shaky thumbs up. He was calling for help. Soon Gordon joined his face above hers.

"Markus, go fight, _go,_ I'll take care of her," he was saying. Rose felt ringing in her ears.

"Rose Hathaway, if you die right now, I swear I will kill you," Gordon warned. "Can you stand up?"

Rose tried, but her legs were like jelly. Gordon put an arm around her and hoisted her to her feet. She leaned on him weakly.

"I feel so useless right now," she muttered, her eyelids drooping.

"Don't close your eyes, Rose," Gordon said sharply. "Think of something at home you can hold on to."

The battle was raging all around them and Rose could only focus on one thing. The steady rock that had helped her when she needed comfort most. Dimitri.

"Stay awake for that one thing, Rose, you can do it," she heard Gordon say as they stumbled through dead bodies, fighting guardians, and Strigoi. None of them seemed to be paying any attention to them.

"Stay alive for...Dimitri?" She wondered aloud softly. Gordon nodded, even though he didn't know who that was.

"That's right, Rose. Keep your eyes open. Dimitri's waiting for you at home, we can win this."

"Win...this," Rose yawned. Gordon began moving faster, panicked. Rose noticed Markus fighting a big Strigoi twice his size. All of a sudden, it was overpowering him. Rose didn't think about how weak she was or how she couldn't even stand up on her own. She just knew that she needed to do something.

So she leaped away from Gordon and dove over Markus, driving her stake up the Strigoi's ribcage, causing him to fall. She then fell on top of Markus, who was breathing heavily.

"Rose? I thought..." Her eyelids were blinking rapidly. She had just used her last burst of energy.

Markus pulled her up, but she couldn't even stand on her own any more, so she felt herself being hoisted up into a fetal position in his arms. It reminded her of when Dimitri was holding her after Natalie attacked her.

"We're not gonna win this, are we?" Gordon asked Markus. Rose felt Markus shift around. "I...I don't know..."

"We have to win," Rose whispered, her vision fading in and out, like bright orbs floating around her eyes.

"Hang in there, Rose," Gordon muttered.

"I didn't say goodbye to anyone..."

"Which is why you're not going anywhere, Hathaway," Markus told her. Just then, time seemed to freeze, and a sudden crash came from the end of the hallway, causing Markus to nearly drop Rose.

The Strigoi all shrieked in fear and ran in the opposite direction, abondoning their battles with guardians. Rose, in her dazed state, wondered what could Strigoi possibly fear?

"Move out!" Markus yelled. "Everyone get in the cars and back to camp! We might have a chance!"

Rose heard people running all around her, and Gordon was sighing in relief, but also sounded afraid. Markus was running behind everyone, with Rose in his arms, but he tripped over a pile of dead Strigoi remains, and dropped Rose onto the ground.

Whatever was at the end of the hall was drawing near, and Rose knew Markus wouldn't get out unless he left her.

"Go without me," she whispered. "I may not make it anyway."

"I can't leave you behind, Hathaway," Markus said desperatrly, but his face flickered with indecision.

"Leave me," she rasped, her body weak and her mind foggy. "Tell...him I love him..."

And with that, Markus turned to run, and Rose fell unconscious, not knowing if she would wake up, or what she would wake up to.

 **xXxXx**

 **This chapter was intense, dang! I just wanted to post another one because it's Thanksgiving break and I actually have time to just write all day. That will change tomorrow, so I hope this one satisfies you for the time being. Reviews are much appreciated, I read every single one even though I have no idea how to respond. They all make my day!! Love you guys who seem to enjoy it so far!**


	4. 4

Rose knew she wasn't awake, she couldn't be. Her mind was still foggy and she just sort of floated around in emptiness. It had been this way for a very long time. Now and then, she noticed a figure start to form, but it couldn't hold together long enough to see who it was.

After what seemed like an eternity of this, she saw a scene beginning to take form in the distance. She drifted towards it and in her sedated state, realized it was Lissa, standing in a garden plaza. Rose recognized it as Moroi Court. She missed Lissa, and wished she was there with her in person. Though, she didn't exactly know where she was to begin with.

Rose curiously studied the image of Lissa in front of her. She reached out to touch it, and suddenly found herself standing right in front of her friend. She figured out pretty quickly that Lissa couldn't see her, neither could anyone else, so this was either a bond vision, a dream, or she was dead. Each option was as likely as the other. Just then, she was swept into the body of Lissa.

 _Lissa was tired of standing, and decided to sit down on the bench placed in the middle of the garden area. It was very beautiful this time of year, and she pondered staying there the entire afternoon. She had just peacefully closed her eyes when a voice was speaking through the calm._

 _"Hello, Princess," greeted Dimitri, sitting down next to her with a creak from the bench. Lissa smiled at him, not minding being interrupted. Dimitri, she had realized in the past months, was not the stern guardian everyone made him out to be, but a soft, caring man on the inside. He just didn't show it around most people. He was very good at what he did, and definitely was the next best thing if Rose wasn't here._

 _"Good morning, Dimitri," Lissa responded. "You know you can call me by my name..."_

 _Dimitri frowned. "I don't know if it would feel exactly right to call you anything but your title."_

 _Lissa laughed. "You're so respectful all the time, I don't know how you do it, but I would be more than okay if you called me Lissa."_

 _"Maybe," Dimitri responded thoughtfully. "Maybe one day, if me and—" he stopped._

 _"If you and what?"_

 _Dimitri had been about to say, 'if me and Rose ever got together and came over as a casual dinner or something, I could probably call you by your name then...'_ _But he had a responsibility to say nothing about that. He wouldn't wreck his relationship with Rose over something stupid._

 _"...Nothing."_

 _Lissa was genuinely curious now. "What was it?"_

 _Dimitri looked at his hands. "I can't say, Princess."_

 _"Dimitri, you're killing me."_

 _"Sorry," Dimitri shrugged, avoiding Lissa's gaze. She could see she was getting nowhere with him and sighed._

 _"Well, anyway," Lissa cleared her throat. "What's up with you?"_

 _"Oh, the usual," Dimitri told her, waving a hand. "Guarding you, and reading and sleeping in my free time."_

 _"You could take a break, you know," Lissa told him. She didn't like how he was wearing himself out by watching over her so much._

 _"I have a duty, Princess," he said, standing up. "I was given the job of guarding over you, and that's what I'll do. They come first. That's why Rose is where she is."_

 _Lissa frowned, knowing what he said was true, but his tone sounded a tad bitter._

 _"You miss Rose, don't you?" She asked softly. Dimitri only lookednat her with a blank face._

 _"Of course," he nodded, placing his hands in his pockets and leaning on a nearby tree. "She was my only student and it's weird not having to coach her every day."_

 _Lissa sighed. "Don't try and tell me you guys weren't friends. She went to you for everything."_

 _She was just beginning to see a partial truth. Rose and Dimitri acted like Rose would to Mason, almost...she would tell him anything on her mind, would act casual around him, sometimes it almost seemed...flirty. But that was Rose for you_ , _Lissa corrected herself. She flirted with Jesse and hated his guts.._.

 _"Yes, me and Rose are friends," Dimitri amended, "but it's still weird not having that student-teacher interaction every day."_

 _Dimitri looked a little uncomfortable, in Lissa's mind._ _She was about to ask him more questions when a female guardian came jogging towards them. Dimitri stood on edge._

 _"Guardian Belikov."_

 _"Guardian Ryan," Dimitri responded respectfully. "What is it?"_

 _"A message from the queen. She has requested anyone close to Rosemarie Hathaway to meet with her."_

 _Lissa shot a look at Dimitri, who glanced at her. She could feel worry radiating off her face._

 _"Why? When?" Lissa asked the guardian. She looked apologetic._

 _"I don't know, Princess. But she seemed insistent you come right away."_

 _Dimitri nodded, and the guardian gave them directions. She then had to leave to be on guard duty, so Dimitri gestured for Lissa to stand up and follow him._

 _"What do you think this is about?" She panted, having to jog to keep up with his brisk pace._

 _"I don't know," was his short reply._

 _"Where are we going?"_

 _"To get Christian and Adrian," Dimitri responded. "Would you be fine grabbing Christian while I go get Adrian?"_

 _Lissa nodded quickly, and hurried towards her (and Christian's) apartment while Dimitri jogged the other way. She flung open the door_ _and looked around._

 _"Christian!"_

 _He poked his head out of the kitchen. "What?"_

 _"We need to go, c'mon!"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It's about Rose, we have to meet with Queen Tatiana," Lissa explained hurriedly. "That's all I know, but Dimitri's meeting up with us with Adrian, so come on!"_

 _Christian nodded and they headed out back into the morning in less than five minutes. They soon spotted Dimitri escorting a tired-looking yet frazzled Adrian._ _Dimitri saw them and gestured for them to follow him. They ran to catch up to him._

 _"Do you have any more information?" Lissa asked. Dimitri shook his head._

 _Adrian snorted. "He has NO information. He just barged into my room and said, 'let's go.' Direct quote."_

 _Dimitri frowned. "You weren't going to move, Ivashkov. I learned the best way to deal with you is quick and simple instructions."_

 _Adrian glared at him._ _But he had no time to say anything, for they arrived at the Queen's palace. Two guardians stood in front of them._

 _"Queen Tatiana has asked to see us?" Dimitri said, sounding professional but unsure._

 _"You're friends of Rose?" They all nodded. "Head on in, then."_

 _When they walked in, the queen sat waiting at a desk, with three chairs in front of her. Lissa couldn't believe how ornate the room was._ _The queen looked surprised to see Dimitri there with them._

 _"Guardian Belikov, I'm sorry, only close friends to Rose, please."_

 _Dimitri opened his mouth to protest, but Lissa butted in first._

 _"Your majesty, I'd prefer if he stayed here. He gives us all a sense of comfort, I think."_

 _Adrian snorted, but Tatiana gave him a look that shut him up. Then she turned back to Lissa_ , _eyeing her closely._

 _"Very well, Princess Vasilissa," the queen agreed. Dimitri shot Lissa a look of gratitude that she didn't comment on._

 _The three moroi sat, while Dimitri stood behind Lissa's chair._

 _"I've called you here for a reason," the queen told them, and as if on cue, a new guardian came into the room. "Ah, here he comes now."_

 _They eyed him curiously. Lissa sized him up quickly. He looked to be a year or two younger than Dimitri._

 _The queen gestured to the guardian. "This is Markus. Markus, these are Princess Vasilissa Dragomir, Lord Christian Ozera, Lord Adrian Ivashkov, and...Guardian Dimitri Belikov."_

 _Markus wouldn't meet their eyes. "Hi."_

 _"Markus, a report," Tatiana said, and sat tall in her chair._

 _"Yes, your majesty," Markus responded quietly. He turned to the group in front of him. "As I'm sure you four know, Rose was sent to this base camp to be a part of a secret mission that I was also apart of."_

 _"'Was'?" Christian asked right away. Markus held up a finger._

 _"I'll get there," he sighed. "Anyway, two weeks ago, Rose found a lead from a map we had—a map that she figured out was a map of a mall in Spokane."_

 _The four inhaled in unison. Markus stopped. "You guys...are familiar with Spokane?"_

 _"Yes," Christian said shortly. Dimitri nodded gravely. They didn't say anything else, so Markus carried on._

 _"Well, we made a plan to go to the mall, since Rose figured it was a major Strigoi base that was under our noses the entire time. We were all willing to go along with it, because it was a chance to solve the mystery and come home early."_

 _Dimitri frowned, holding his hand up. "Spokane was a Strigoi base all along? How many Strigoi were there?"_

 _"I'd say over fifty," Markus replied with a tight voice. "Well, we arrived and it was just as Rose had said...and they attacked us and we were in a furious battle."_

 _"Strigoi were all around us and nobody was getting a break, then I saw Rose with a tall, blonde Strigoi who was taunting her about turning her like he almost turned her lover..."_

 _Lissa watched Dimitri's knuckles clench as he took a sharp intake of breath, and his hand reached to touch his neck where he was bitten. He must have been the one to attack Dimitri in the cave! And he thought..._

 _"I tried to reach her but it was too late. The Strigoi had stuck his teeth in her neck."_

 _Lissa gasped and felt tears prick her eyes. Adrian was fidgeting like crazy, and Christian was studying Lissa. Dimitri's hands were clenched hard enough to the point that they were white._ _Queen Tatiana was frowning, but didn't say anything._

 _"Thankfully, I was able to make it to her before he could...turn her Strigoi..."_

 _Lissa sighed with relief, and fell back in her chair. "Is she alright then?"_

 _Markus looked at Lissa with a tight look of pity that she did not enjoy. "Well, she was very weak after that, and couldn't really stand without someone to support her, and so Gordon was trying to walk her to the exit I think..."_

 _"And then?" Came Adrian's quiet voice._

 _"Well, I was almost overpowered by a Strigoi myself, but at the last minute, Rose jumped in with the last ounce of her strength and returned the favor."_

 _Lissa felt more tears coming. Silly Rose, always wanting to sacrifice herself for others._

 _"So...?" Christian wondered, trying to edge the story on._

 _"So then, a crash came from the end of the tunnel, and the Strigoi that were left...I think about ten...ran away in fear."_

 _The queen stood up. "They...ran away?"_

 _Markus nodded. "Yes, your majesty. They ran and I didn't want to stay in the same room as something that Strigoi were afraid of. I ordered everyone out, and Rose was so weak I had to carry her."_

 _Lissa could just picture this...a helpless, nearly unconscious Rose clinging to the only support she had...and with a start, realized she had_ _seen this before...when she was attacked by Natalie. A quick glance at Dimitri's tense figure showed her that he remembered as well._

 _"I tried carrying her out of there, I really did," Markus said roughly. "Everyone else was out safely, we didn't lose anyone to the Strigoi thankfully, though many were injured, and Rose and I were almost out as well. But whatever was coming towards us was advancing quickly, and I tripped and dropped her. We both realized that I wasn't going to make it if I had to stop to pick her up."_

 _Lissa felt her eyes widen. No, no, no..._

" _She told me to go, and I knew I wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise, especially not in her weak state. So...I left her behind."_

 _Lissa didn't let the information sink in, until she glanced at Dimitri and saw the numb, cold shock on his face._

 _"No!" Lissa cried. She fell limp in her chair, sobbing. Her best friend? Missing? Dead?_ . _..Worse?_

 _"She can't—" Adrian jumped out of his chair. Christian was holding Lissa in shock. "She's not—dead? Is she just missing? I mean, you don't know what happened to her after you left..she could have fought these people off—"_

 _"No," Tatiana told him and Lissa tried to calm her crying out of respect but couldn't. "You heard Markus. She was weak, couldn't even walk on her own. And whatever these people were, they made Strigoi afraid. I have my answer from this mission. Thank you, Markus, you can go now."_

 _Lissa flew up. "What? You're not even going to care that Rose is missing?"_

 _Queen Tatiana shrugged. "Might I remind you Princess, we lose faithful guardians all the time, and it while it is no good experience, it's not something we can prevent with the evil in the world."_

 _"HOW DARE YOU!" Lissa screamed, trying to leap over the desk, but Christian grabbed her. She flailed against him. "Let me go! You monster! You absolute monster, you WITCH of a human being! She could still be out there just missing, and you're not doing anything about it? I can't believe you call yourself a queen if you're not even going to—GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME CHRISTIAN."_

 _"Get her out of here," Tatiana sighed, waving her hand. Christian glared at her._

 _"Just because I'm holding her back from killing you doesn't mean I agree with your decisions. It means I don't my girlfriend sent to prison at her young age."_

 _"Then I'm sorry, both of you need to leave," the queen said, gesturing for two guardians to escort them out. "You can wait outside."_

 _The two were lead from the room, one devasted, having completely broken down, and one fuming._

 _Queen Tatiana eyed her nephew, ignoring Dimitri. "Are you alright, Adrian?"_

 _He looked up at her with a tear streaked face. "How could I possibly be better?" He snarled. "You don't care at all, do you?"_

 _"Adrian, we lose guardians all the time, it's just a way of life—"_

 _"She wasn't a guardian yet," came a grief stricken voice from the corner. Dimitri. He met the queen's gaze with sharp eyes. "She wasn't graduated. You sent her out before she got the chance to finish school."_

 _"Guardian Belikov, I can assure you—"_

 _But he just backed away. "I'm sorry, your majesty, I can't stay in this room with you while I'm in a disagreement with you, it would be disrespectful. But think about it."_

 _He pointed at her, with Adrian and Markus watching in silence. "You sent out a young woman who had just turned 18 who wasn't even done with her training out into the most dangerous mission you could think of? I don't believe that's a good way to rule a kingdom, Tatiana."_

 _And with that, Dimitri walked swiftly out of the door, not glancing back. Adrian gestured to Markus._

 _"I suggest we leave," he told him. Tatiana held out her hands._

 _"Wait!"_

 _But Adrian and Markus kept walking. "You had your chance, Aunty," Adrian called, flipping her off as they walked. "And all of my respect for you just went down the drain."_

 _Lissa and Christian were sitting on a bench outside, with Christian's arm around her while she cried, when the tall figure of Dimitri sat down next to them._

 _"Are you okay, Princess?" He whispered hoarsely. Lissa was shocked at his tone. He sounded almost worse than she did._

 _"I'm not going to say yes, because I would be lying," she sniffled. "But...are you alright? You sound horrible."_

 _He stood up suddenly. "I...this entire thing is ridiculous. She was too young...she had an entire life ahead of her!"_

 _His voice was cracking and Lissa and Christian sat watching him in silence. They had never seen him burst out like this before._

 _"She...always reminded me that they come first but how can they when she's...she might..."_

 _"Dimitri," Lissa said softly. He had tears streaming down his face in a continual flow as he turned to face them._ _Lissa couldn't believe how hard he was taking this. Well, Rose was important to everyone, but why was Dimitri of all people having this big of a reaction? Was it...? No. It couldn't possibly...could it? He was seven years older than her...and her mentor. Stop it Lissa. She couldn't believe she was thinking all of this when her best friend was...gone. She should be comforting him, not judging him._

 _"Dimitri...we'll be alright. We'll find a way," she told him, and he slowly sat down and put his face in between his hands, stooping over, tremors running down his body. Lissa knew if Rose were here she would hate to see them in this distress. She slowly rubbed Dimitri's back, trying to calm her own emotions._

 _Adrian and Markus came out to where they were seated. Adrian was furious, and Markus looked so sad and apologetic, she couldn't be mad at him._

 _"What did Tatiana say?" Christian asked._

 _"Nothing," Adrian replied hoarsely. "She's a coward and I left before I did something stupid like punch her."_

 _"I'm really sorry, you guys," Markus told them, and Lissa knew from his aura he genuinely was sad. Wait! Auras! Lissa turned and focused on Dimitri's. It was a dark blue, purple, with black thrown in various locations. He was...heartbroken?_

 _"Oh...I forgot one thing," Markus said. They all snapped their heads towards him, giving him their utmost attention. "Rose...before I turned to run...asked me to tell him she loved 'him.' Do...any of you know who she meant?"_

 _Lissa, Christian, and Adrian looked at each other in surprise. Rose loved someone back home? Dimitri stood up quickly and headed into the darkness without looking behind him._

 _"I guess Dimitri knows," Adrian said sadly, couldn't even make a joke with the knowledge of Rose's dissappearance._

 _"Or...she meant him," Lissa said quietly, watching his retreating back._

 **xXxXx**

 **Here's one more chapter before school starts beating me to death again :) Not an enjoyable chapter, is it? Reviews are so much appreciated I'll start passing out virtual ice cream cones!**


	5. 5

Rose woke with a start in a brightly lit room, on a cold cot, her heart pounding wildly, her head ringing. Immediatly, she had hands on her, pushing her down. She tried to sit up again, but the hands pushed her down again. Her head was tilting weirdly and she wanted to sit up.

"Rose, I need you to lay down," came a voice from the blurry figure before her. Rose couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"No..." She mumbled, trying to sit up again, head lolling. The hands were back, holding her down this time. She suddenly felt the feeling of movement beneath her. She struggled against the hand, but she could tell she was too weak. All she wanted to do was sit up, was that so hard?

"We're moving you to a different room now, just stay laying down. Do you understand me?"

Rose nodded, slumping back on the bed, and moved her gaze upward, watching the bright ceiling lights pass above her. She shut her eyes, the sight made her dizzy.

The next time she opened them, she was stationary. Her head was less dizzy this time around, and she could actual figure out what was happening around her. She couldn't move, however, or at least felt like she couldn't.

Rose was in a cot with metal guard rails on the side. She glanced down with her half-shut eyes. She was connected to an IV. She resisted the urge to rip it off and demand where she was, but had enough sense to know that wouldn't be wise. She started shivering, and soon a heated blanket was placed on her by the same man who had held her down. He had red curly hair and round glasses tight on his face. He looked about 30.

"How do you know my name?" Rose asked sleepily. She had no idea what had happened after the crash at the end of the tunnel. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The man smiled and sat down next to her. "So many questions for just coming out of a coma."

Rose almost shot straight up. "A coma?"

The guy looked sheepish. "Sorry, shouldn't have been so forward with that. Let's keep your heart rate at a normal level, how bout it Rose?"

"Then tell me what's going on?" Rose demanded. She was starting to gain feeling in her limbs, and it all felt very strangely swollen at the moment.

"Alright," he put his hands in the air. "We found you in that tunnel in Spokane with a large amount of blood missing from your body—naturally, as you had been bitten. We performed various operations to nurse you back to good health, working with what you could given your...circumstances. You've been out for almost two entire months now."

Rose frowned. "I was unconscious for two months? That's...not cool! Why am I here, though? You haven't told me who you are."

The man laughed easily, not seeming to care that Rose was strapped up in a hospital bed and very confused.

"Well, I can't tell you exactly where we are—that's confidential information. My name, howevere, is Brother Andre Raymond. I'm the doctor here at our organization."

"What, are you a monk in some weird cult?" Rose asked, not liking his attitude, and how he was a "brother."

"No, no, no. We call ourselves The Brothers of Defenders. We're sort of a mix between Guardians and The Warriors of the Light."

"So you're a cult. What is Warriors of the Light?" Rose asked. "Who are those people?"

Brother Andre leaned back. "Ah, you're young yet. You'll learn soon enough."

"But why am I here? What do you do? I get the feeling I'm being held hostage."

"I'll answer the second question first," Andre said easily, twiddling his thumbs as if they were having a casual conversation over tea. "We are an exclusive organization that spends all our waking hours researching and preventing Strigoi attacks, and we do our best to keep them from forming large bases. Unfortunately for you, we didn't catch the one in Spokane until you did."

"That was you in the tunnel? That the Strigoi were afraid of?"

"Well, not me in particular. Like I said, just a lowly doctor. However, my dear friend Bruce, who is a quite intimidating character before you get to know him, lead the charge. Strigoi have dealt with our weapons before, they know to run if they see us coming. Fortunately, we were able to subdue all the ones you didn't get. Good job in there, too," Andre added like he was complimenting a kindergartner on a good coloring job. "Your group wiped out over four fifths of the Strigoi population that we were informed of."

"But that doesn't explain what I'm doing here!" Rose burst out, frustrated. She hated being helpless. And she didn't like the sound of these "weapons" he mentioned.

"Rose, you're here for your own good. Like I said, you were in a coma for two months."

"Why not send me back to my base camp? We have doctors there," Rose said angrily. "What if everyone thinks I'm dead?"

"Oh, they do," Andre nodded. "Had a funeral for you and everything."

" _What?_ " Rose shrieked, sitting up for real this time. Andre eyed her casually.

"Careful, there. Yep, they had search parties looking for you for about a month before they gave up for good."

"You can't prove that, I don't believe you," Rose said skeptically, here chest pounding. In response, the doctor tapped on his watch and a holographic photo pulled up, Tony Stark style.

It was a picture of a memorial service. Lissa sat in the front row, leaning on Christian with obvious tears. Dimitri sat next to them, stone faced. Adrian was beside himself, and looked the part. Rose even saw her mother there, with actual tears, standing next to a strange looking man who was gazing at the picture of Rose on the altar with regret. Rose wanted to yell at them all, "I'm not dead! I'm here!" But where was here?

"And you thought it would be a good idea to keep me here? I'm definitely getting a hostage vibe."

"You're not being held here because we want you here, Rose," Andre explained. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks, that makes me feel appreciated."

"What I mean is, we would let you go if we were able. We don't have an infinite amount of resources here, and having another strong guardian wouldn't do us favors. But see...our organization doesn't much appreciate the dear queen Tatiana."

Rose could see that, because she didn't particularly enjoy the queen's company either. But...

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Because with you, we have leverage over her," Andre saud simply, grinning and leaning back in his chair.

"Leverage? Why would you—why do you need _me_ as leverage? And what is it?" This doctor was being too vague and it was annoying her.

"We have discovered a new phenomenon she can't claim to have discovered with her moroi technicians—a dhampir and a dhampir reproducing together. Plus the fact the procedure needs to be done here when it happens, to make sure it's healthy. I assure you, we're good people. "

Rose let that sink in, frowning. "A dhampir and dhampir baby? That's...not possible, that would be something shocking to see. But...I still don't understand what that has to do with me?"

Andre stared at her. "Do you really not realize—?"

"Realize _what_?"

Andre, hesitantly, stood up and walked over to her. Silently, he pulled off her blanket.

"Hey—!" Rose said, but then glanced down at what he was gesturing at. The unmistakable bumb on her stomach. She stared at him in shock. This was impossible! She had only ever—with Dimitri—

"You mean... _I_ _'m_ pregnant?"

Andre nodded. "Five and a half months now. I'm shocked you didn't notice before you went into a coma...you were already showing by the time you got here."

But Rose couldn't think of what he was saying. She was going to be a...mother? That wasn't something she had ever even considered being...she would just be a guardian for the rest of her life, and she was fine with that. But a mother? She hadn't even thought that to be possible, with the vampire genetics. Was she even ready? She would have to be, and this was groundbreaking and—Dimitri was a father then! The thought ran shivers down her spine. Oh, if the circumstances were different he would be ecstatic. She could picture his broad smile when he found out...but he didn't know.

"What...how is this possible? How did you know it was a dhampir?" Rose asked breathlessly, staring at her stomach in amazement.

"We think it's just a weird fluke in the dhampir genetic system," Andre guessed. "We have no reason to be told otherwise. There's no way a Strigoi bite could bring this on—you were already pregnant before then. More than a few people thought it was the fact that you were Shadow Kissed—but it didn't add up. It was a nice idea, that the healing powers were reverbarating through and going on to the ability of you having children...but that's not how real life works. How did we know it was a dhampir? We ran consistent tests of the baby while you were in the coma, to make sure he was developing properly, and genetics are an easy enough thing to figure out here."

Rose was slowly running her hands up and down the bump. It still didn't seem real. A child? Inside of her? And it was Dimitri Belikov's and hers. They would have a Hathaway-Belikov child in less than four months and he wouldn't know.

"Why can't I go home now? The father—"

"Will sadly not know until after the child is born. We're not letting you leave for safety reasons and we're not letting this stranger on the site, even for such a matter as this. We stay in a remote location and would like to keep it private."

Rose frowned, but was too in awe to argue. Then Andre stood up, a beeping coming from his watch.

"There's my cue to leave," he said, nodding to Rose. "Time to tell the others you're awake. Oh, and here."

He tossed her a photograph and left the room. She studied it. And recognized what it was—a picture of her baby boy. She choked back tears. Rose doesn't cry, Rose doesn't cry. But Rose also was never going to be a mother. She realized, in that moment, that all of her friends, all of her family—they thought she was dead. But here she was, creating more life out of that death. And for now, that was more than enough.

 **xXxXx**

 **Shorter chapter! Back to homework on weeknights so...**

 **I tried to make this chapter non-cheesy. I hate reading stories where everything is gushy and stuff...but sometimes ya gotta throw in a little :P Reviews are enjoyed greatly and I read every single one the instant they arrive, even if I don't respond (because I don't know how maybe someone could teach me???)**


	6. 6

It had been three months since Rose had been reported missing. Nobody had seen her alive or dead, and they could only assume she was dead or Strigoi. Dimitri had to go about his daily life as always, protecting the Princess and comforting her, now that she had a breakdown almost every week, not knowing how to cope without Rose.

Lissa continually sought Dimitri for comfort, and he had no idea why. Christian explained tp him that it was because she thought he was the next closest person to Rose, so Lissa thought he would understand her emotions towards this matter better. And he did, more so than they knew. On the outside, towards everyone, he was the unbreakable Guardian Belikov, protector of the last Dragomir, and a strong, emotionless warrior. But on the inside?

Dimitri Belikov was a mess. He was completely and utterly torn apart. He got through every day in a daze, blindly following the same routine. He didn't show it at all, after that first night when he found out. After all, he had a duty to protect and serve. He knew he couldn't just stop being Vasilissa's guardian because Rose was gone, but it was so, so hard sometimes to convince himself to get up in the morning.

He had somehow dealt with this with Ivan, but he knew it was different with Rose. They completed each other somehow, and with her gone? His life was hell. Dimitri refused to complain out loud. After all, he was well respected, had a good life. But what good was that if Roza wasn't with him? He had hoped...he had hoped to marry her eventually if the fates would allow...but now he just knew he would never love another.

He completely shut out everyone around him from his emotions. He knew they were too raw and painful and he just couldn't allow other people to know just what he was dealing with. Even Vasilissa...she wouldn't understand quite the depth of feeling he had... _has_ for Rose.

His heart felt like it was continually sinking every day she was gone. But he couldn't show it. Dimitri Belikov was strong and had to carry out his duty.

This Monday morning as he woke up, it was especially hard to get out of bed. Vasilissa and Christian had a permanent residence at the Moroi court, and he spent all his waking hourd with them. Except Mondays. On Mondays, another guardian he didn't know took over to give Dimitri a break. Mondays were usually spent alone in his apartment.

Dimitri groaned as he sat up. He wished he was stronger, more able to carry this burden. He wondered what the rest of the world thought of him. At this point, he was too early in the grieving stage to care.

He wandered to the small kitchen in his apartment and poured himself a cup of plain black coffee. The scalding water burned his throat. It was one of the first things he had felt in a long time. Dimitri honestly couldn't focus on anything for a long time anymore. He hadn't realized just how dependant he was on Roza until she was gone.

He glanced over at the picture on the wall of Rose and him the day she left. He had a small smile on his face, obviously sad she was leaving for a while. Little did he know just how long...he hadn't smiled since that day he sat down next to Lissa. But in the picture...Rose had a fierce, defiant smile with her eyebrows raised, as if to say "hell won't keep me away from here, try me." She was such a strong individual. Dimitri imagined how dissappointed Rose would be if she saw him like this. He sighed. He needed to cut this mopey act. He couldn't hide from the inevitable forever.

Dimitri rubbed his eyes groggily. Today. He would go to Lissa. He would try to move past this, he owed it to Rose. He owed it to Lissa. Hell, he owed it to his pathetic self. Sighing, he gulped down the rest of his coffee and stood up slowly. Throwing on his duster, he walked out of his front door swiftly. The bright sun hurt his eyes as he first walked out. Dimitri held up a hand to block the light. He walked swiftly and with a purpose across the already busy courtyard towards the richer part of the Moroi Court, where Lissa and Christian lived. He was stopped by someone.

"Guardian Belikov," they said, making him pause.

"Hans," he replied simply, his voice hoarse from not being used much.

"How are you holding up? You've seemed detatched lately. Is something going on?"

Besides the fact that Rose Hathaway is potentially dead and has been for three months? Dimitri thought bitterly.

"I've been better," he said shortly.

Hans frowned. "Haven't we all. But seriously, what's going on?"

"I'd prefer not to say," Dimitri responded blandly. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about, especially not with Hans.

"Is this still about Rose Hathaway?" Bingo. Dimitri stayed silent, hoping Hans would stop pestering him.

"It is? Shouldn't you be past this now?"

"It's not up to you to decide the state of my mental health, sir," Dimitri said through gritted teeth, even though his mind questioned him the same thing every day.

Hans looked taken aback. "I know, but...it would be healthier, yes?"

"More than likely."

"Then why are you still dwelling on this?"

"No reasons that you would understand," Dimitri shoved his hands in his duster pockets and glared at the ground.

"Belikov," Hans sighed. "I know how you feel. Really, I do."

"Do you?" Dimitri replied, and it came out icier than he had intended.

"Yes," the other man said slowly, shooting a questioning glance at the tall guardian before him. "You see, when I was about your age...maybe 23, I was a trainor to this young man, his name was...oh, I don't remember actually. He was really good at what he did. But one day in a strigoi attack...he just wasn't good enough. I moved on after a few months. But it is hard to lose a student. I get that. But you need to move on as well. You can't just keep dwelling on this and have it potentially ruin your career—"

"I don't think you actually know how I feel, Hans, but thank you," Dimitri said, lightly shoving past him and continuing on his path.

"Belikov! Wait!"

Dimitri turned around, respectfully but a bit annoyed. "What?"

"You never used to be so forlorn like this. Not even after Ivan. What happened?"

"People change. I did."

With that, Dimitri turned on his heel, not glancing back at the certain look of shock plastered across the face of Hans.

In no time, he had reached the door of Lissa's apartment. He reached up a fist and knocked two solid knocks. The door was opened almost immediatly by a tired-looking Christian.

"Hey, Dimitri," he said dully, stepping aside. He did not look surprised to see him there, having been on first-name basis for a while now. "Come on in, Liss had another nightmare."

Dimitri stepped in silently and gratefully to find Lissa sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket, staring blankly at the wall. Upon seeing her, he realized just how out of hand both of them had let their grief get.

"Princess Vasilissa," he greeted, squatting down in front of her, grabbing her hand and rubbing it slowly.

"Dimitri," she murmured. This was her only acknowledgement of his presence.

"What was it this time?" He asked her slowly, used to this routine.

"It was my fault that she died," Lissa whispered. "I should have appealed to the queen to let her stay, I should have argued that she was too young—"

"Stop," Dimitri interrupted. Christian glanced at him. Usually Dimitri let Lissa rant on for a longer time. Lissa sniffed and also looked at Dimitri.

"It wasn't your fault, Princess. You couldn't have stopped this from happening in any way. The queen gets her way. Beating yourself up for this will only make it worse."

Lissa stayed silent.

"Dimitri's right, it's just what I've been saying all along," Christian stepped in. "Rose agreed to go, knowing what dangers she would be facing. Even in her absence, her legacy lives on, you can't deny that. She would be proud she went out fighting. Rose wouldn't have it any other way, in fact."

Silence still. Dimitri thought about Christian's words. They were true. Rose would never have settled for a boring...death. She would want it to be for a cause or a good purpose, and it was, no matter how much Dimitri wished it hadn't happened.

"Princess. You and I are going for a walk. To get some fresh air."

"No."

Christian sighed. Dimitri held up a finger.

"Princess. Please. For your health. It'll be good for you."

"I don't want to go anywhere," Lissa said plainly. "I used to only go anywhere with Rose."

Dimitri frowned. That wasn't even true. Being locked up without human contact wasn't good for the princess. Dimitri realized he was being a sort of hypocrite, but he wanted to change. He did need to move on with his life, as did Lissa. It was for the better. He made eye contact with Christian and they had a silent conversation. Christian nodded.

"Princess, I have no choice but to force you to come with me, then," Dimitri stated, and stood up.

"Make me," Lissa argued.

"Alright," Dimitri said calmly, picking Lissa up and flinging her over his shoulder. She was already wearing clothes, probably from yesterday. She shrieked.

"Put me down, Belikov!"

"Not unless you agree to come one a walk with me," Dimitri responded.

"No!"

"Then I will carry you instead of walking with you," Dimitri moved towards the door.

"Christian, do something about him!" Lissa exclaimed, kicking at Dimitri, but he was a trained 25-year-old guardian who had been kicked by much worse.

Christian shook his head. "No way, Lissa. I stand behind Dimitri on this one. You need to get out for your own health."

Lissa gasped in outrage as Dimitri walked out of the door. "I thought you loved me!"

Christian just waved sadly. "That's why I'm not stopping Dimitri."

Dimitri felt a tiny (maybe) smile come onto his face as the door closed behind them and they headed into the hall, Lissa making infuriated noises, still flailing.

"Are you going to cooperate, Princess, or must I humiliate you more?" Dimitri asked as they headed into the court, getting immediate strange looks. Lissa became silent for a few moments. Dimitri held his breath.

"Fine," Lissa muttered. Dimitri slowly set her down, but kept a close watch on her in case she was ready to bolt. She seemed ready to walk now that she was up. Dimitri knew that spirit had a big part to play in her negative attitude, but he remembered when she used to get depressed and cut herself, but Rose would stop her. Now, without Rose to stop her, he realized how hard it must be for her.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly, seeming to have calmed down. Dimitri turned on a small path that lead into an open garden area.

"To visit Rose," he replied, and Lissa's eyes widened. "Her grave, I mean."

"I don't know...if I'll be able to handle that, Dimitri," Lissa said, stopping. Dimitri turned back and gently tugged on her hand.

"Please try, Princess. For Rose."

Lissa took a deep breath. "Okay."

They both carried on deeper into the garden until they found the section in the middle of graves of guardians who died in the lien of duty. It was called the Garden of the Fallen. Dimitri was quite familiar with the area, he visited it multiple times a week. He lead Lissa to a modest grave in the corner. They had never found a body, but everyone who knew her insisted Rose have a grave. Nothing fancy, just a memorial.

Dimitri knelt down next to Rose's grave, where dozens of flowers had been placed, running his thumb over the cold, smooth marble. He barely noticed Lissa follow suit and kneel next to him. He was entranced by Roza's grave. He wondered what she would say if she was here.

 _Stop sulking, Comrade,_ he imagined her joking with him. _You've got plenty of memories of this wonderful woman before you to be so unhappy. Did I really make you depressed? I always liked to think I would cheer you up, but you look like a sad puppy from a cartoon._

He was acting like a sad puppy, he realized. Rose would hate that. She always was showing him the bright side of life, yet here he was wasting his life on grieving her. That's not what she would have wanted. He heard a sniff next to him, and remembered Lissa was there as well.

"What are we doing Dimitri?" She asked him. "We're being stupid. She wouldn't want us to be like this. She would want us to carry on her energetic spirit."

Dimitri nodded. "Princess, you need to forgive yourself. None of this was your fault. And we can't keep not functioning like this. We need to try hard to live out our lives like we would have."

"It'll be hard to let her go," Lissa's voice wavered, and Dimitri reached over to give her a tight, comforting hug.

"I know, Princess. I know. Maybe we won't ever fully be able to let her go. But we can at least try to allow our emotions to correct themselves."

Lissa started sobbing, her entire frail body shaking with tremors. "I just miss her, Dimitri," she got out.

"I understand." And he did. Roza was his light in life. Growing up he didn't exactly have good role models or friends. When Ivan died he basically had nobody. He was respected, yes, but that's not the same as being loved. Rose showed him how important that connection of love was. And now he knew how to love others around him.

Dimitri and Lissa sat in front of that grave for nearly the rest of the morning, just trying trying to soak in the inevitable fact that they had to learn to cope with the fact that Rose was gone.

"Dimitri?" Lissa asked after a long stretch of silence. She was leaning on his shoulder.

"Princess."

"Why were you as sad about this as I was? I mean, you were her teacher, I get that, but you acted as if she was more to you—"

"I've dealt with too much loss in my life. That type of mental trauma over and over can break a person," Dimitri explained, avoiding the last part of what Lissa said. He couldn't tell anyone now, not even Lissa. "Rose was my breaking point. And yes, we were very close friends. We went through a lot of crappy situations together."

Lissa gazed at him for a moment before hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Dimitri."

He gazed at the tombstone over her shoulder. A butterfly had landed on it, and it caused him to smile for the first time in three months. He knew this road of recovery would be a long and hard one, and they might never fully get past Rose. But they could all get through it—Lissa, Christian, Adrian, himself...if they all just were there for each other, the same way Rose was there for them.

 **xXxXx**

 **I think I like how this chapter turned out...I tried really hard to get Dimitri's character (or how I depicted him as) fairly accurate. Did I do it? I read all reviews, they make my day! Thanks for all the support so far :)**


	7. 7

It had been 6 months since Rose had gone missing, and almost 9 months since he had seen her last. Dimitri Belikov sighed. Today was going to be rough. He was on a private plane arranged by the queen, a few minutes away from arriving at the Academy. They were having a day to remember all the victims of the attack last year and wanted Dimitri present. Christian and Lissa had decided to stay at court, with a fill-in guardian. After all, he played a big roll in protecting the school. As did Roza, he thought as an after thought.

Admittedly, he had gotten better at not thinking about her every second of his waking hours and trying to move on. He had looked online for ways to counsel himself in the area of mourning, and it a little load was taken off his chest. But he still wouldn't tell anyone the reason of his major state of depression. There was a stubborness in him that refused to ask for outside help or sympathy.

"We will arrive at St. Vladimir's Academy shortly," a voice over the intercom crackled. "Please secure your safety belt, make sure you have all your belongings, and prepare for landing. Thank you for your cooperation."

Dimitri slowly reached over into the seat next to him and grabbed his leather bag, stuffing his book inside. It was unironically a western, which Rose always used to make fun of him about. There he went again, taking an unrelated topic and making it about Rose.

As they landed, Dimitri gazed out of the window at the familiar landscape and felt a sense of peace. This place was somewhere he could describe as a type of home. He had very fond memories of this place, even mixed into the bad ones.

Stepping out onto the runway, Dimitri ran his hand through his long messy hair. He was nervous in a way, he didn't know how he would cope seeing everything here. They were familiar, yes, but some were too familiar. That was especially true, he though, his mind automatically turning his head towards the woods with the cabin. Stop, he though, frowning. Shaking his head, he hurried towards the main building across the campus.

Young students stopped in their tracks as he passed, whispering amongst themselves. After all, he was a prestigous guardian who was well-respected and these students weren't used to seeing him around. He hated that they were staring. He wished he could walk in peace, but that was impossible when you had a life like his.

Dimitri held his head high and carried on. Soon he reached Alberta Petrov's office. Taking a slight breath, he raised a fist and knocked.

"Come in," the unmistakable voice called.

Dimitri opened the door and stepped in the room without a word. Alberta, working on papers, didn't even look up.

"Guardian Belikov," she addressed him. He shifted uncomfortably. He didn't really feel like formalities were needed, but he didn't correct her. "Come sit."

Dimitri complied with a nod. "Guardian Petrov."

"We've missed you around," she commented, finally taking a look at him. He noticed a tiny slip of her stone guardian face upon glancing longer at him. He felt a little ashamed. He knew he must look terrible. He had lost more than a pounds after Rose was reported missing—he refused to say she died—because he refused to eat unless someone forced him.

"I've missed being here," Dimitri replied, and it was true. There was something just so simple about being at the Academy.

Alberta sat back in her chair. "Are you ready for this ceremony?"

"I'm going to have to be, Guardian Petrov."

"There will be a few portions on all the guardians we lost, then the moroi we lost, then..."

"Then...?" Dimitri asked, already knowing what she would say and dreading it.

"We'll have a little part to remember Rose," Alberta said quietly. Dimitri knew this was going to happen—Rose had contributed greatly to the Academy's welfare. And as he looked at Alberta, whose hand was shaking slightly, he realized she touched a lot more hearts than just his.

"That's...good," Dimitri said slowly. He wanted Rose to be remembered, but he still didn't know if he could hold it together for this.

Alberta noticed his hesitation.

"I miss her too, Belikov," she told him sadly. He nodded mutely, and stared at his hands. He didn't have to wonder how Alberta knew what he was thinking, she was always able to read him easily and he probably wore his grief for Rose on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a better goodbye," Alberta sighed, and Dimitri nodded again. "Anyway...program will be at 2, and you'll be asked to speak. I hope you're okay with that?"

"The queen has already...informed me I'll be speaking," Dimitri told her. Alberta understood this meant the queen had told him he had to speak.

"You can stay in your old room. Neither yours nor Rose's rooms have been touched since you left."

Dimitri nodded again for what felt like the hundreth time, and seeing their conversation was over, excused himself from the room. He set off at a brisk pace, nodding to occasional guardians he knew here and there. He arrived at his room in less than five minutes, and breathed in the familiar scent as he walked in, flipping on the lights.

Alberta hadn't been lying when she said nothing had been touched. It looked exactly the same, plain layout with minimal decor. Dimitri had left none of his belongings here when he left for court, but none of his furniture had been moved.

Dimitri dumped his bags on the couch and walked through his little dorm room. The service for the attack was less than an hour away, and he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was here again. Sighing, he pulled a nicer outfit out of his suitcase and changed as quickly as possible. It was starting to feel stuffy in his room and he just wanted to get out.

As soon as he was changed, he headed out into the hallway and started toward the chapel, where the memorial would be held.

"Belikov!"

Dimitri turned around. It was Guardian Alto. He nodded to the man. He knew Rose never liked him much, but Stan was actually okay.

"You headed to the chapel?"

A nod.

"Mind if I join you?"

Dimitri shrugged. It wouldn't make any difference.

"So, how's life at court?"

"Fine."

"'Fine'? You have no idea how lucky you are you get to be at court. I'm still stuck here," Stan said with a bitter tone.

"I wouldn't say lucky," Dimitri said honestly. "Anywhere I go now I go to serve. The location doesn't matter."

Stan looked impressed. "So you're saying you could be placed anywhere without complaint? Even here, at St. Vladimir's?"

Dimitri hesitated.

"Ah, you wouldn't want my job either," Stan grinned triumphantly.

"For different reasons," Dimitri clarified. Stan frowned, but then his face grew dark as he remembered everything Dimitri had gone through here.

"Oh."

Dimitri sighed. "I wouldn't be able to stand being here, it all brings back memories."

"But surely some of them were good?" Stan asked, confused. Of course he wouldn't know the true reason why it hurt for Dimitri to be here.

He thought of his Roza laughing about something he had said, or the look of determination to get a move right in training. His memories of her were still painfully vivid.

"Sometimes, it's the good memories that hurt the most," Dimitri said quietly, understanding why Rose used to call him a zen wisdom master. That may have been the cheesiest thing he had ever said. Not that it wasn't true. And as Stan and he silently walked into the already packed chapel, his words rang in his mind.

He and Stan moved in quietly along the side of the wall. Dimitri was surprised to see Janine Hathaway there, he hadn't thought she would take the time to attend this. She nodded at him, and he nodded back, taking his position on the side of the pews. Even if he didn't work here anymore, his job was to protect Moroi and that was what he would do right now.

The service began and Dimitri surveyed all the students. Some were paying close attention, some were drifting off. Dimitri didn't blame them. Memorial services of all kinds seemed to drag on forever. Then they got to the part about Rose. Headmistress Kirova was speaking now.

"Of all these deaths and losses we experienced the past year, we took one particularly hard. That being one of our top students who was requested by the queen to serve on a mission. She...never came back, and many of us are still mourning her," Kirova said, sounding truly remorseful. Dimitri felt a familiar pang in his heart hearing about Rose.

"I didn't know her all that well and really have no right to be up her talking about her, so I'm just going to hand the reigns to Guardian Belikov, Rose Hathaway's mentor, who trained her almost every day and taught her all she knew."

Dimitri steeled his nerves and walked up to the front podium as Kirova gave him a sympathetic look and sat in the front pew. He didn't know how he was going to do this or what he would say, but he took a deep breath and leaned into the microphone.

"Thank you, Headmistress Kirova," he began. His fingers clenched tightly on the sides of the podium. "I'm going to start this off by saying you were wrong about something. Rose taught herself almost everything she knew. I just helped her polish her moves. She was a hard worker and by the time she left, well respected."

All eyes were on him now. Everyone wanted to hear about Rose. She was quite the infamous character, he realized. Taking another breath, Dimitri continued.

"I know many of us here personally knew Rose and enjoyed her company. I know I looked forward to her spunk attitude during our training sessions every day. She was really an amazing person once you got to know her."

"I'm going to keep this short and simple. I always wished the circumstances were different, that I had been the one taken into the service of the queen, that I had been left in that tunnel, instead of an innocent 18-year-old. However, life still goes on. It's how the world works. I know someday, we will all see her again in another life. But she wouldn't have wanted all of us to waste our time grieving her, nor would any of the other victims of the earlier attack have wanted this. We still have our lives ahead of us, and we need to make them count for the people we lost. For the people who...loved us. They would want us to be strong."

With that, Dimitri walked off the podium, down the side isle, and out the door of the chapel, not looking back. He didn't want to sit through any more of that. He didn't think he could. He saw a few guardians tried to stop him from leaving, but Alberta had signaled for them to stay. He was thankful for that.

It was late for Moroi time, and Dimitri felt exhausted. He started to head toward the building that held his room, but then thought better of it. He turned the opposite direction and went to the student dorms. It took him a bit to remember exactly which room was hers when he got there, but he figured it out fairly quickly. To his surprise, it wasn't locked, and he stepped in quietly, closing the door behind him.

The first thing he noticed was the faint but distinct smell of the perfume Rose always used to wear. He almost gasped out loud from the shock of the familiarity. He slowly walked around the small room, taking everything in.

True to Alberta's word, nothing had been touched. Most of Rose's belongings were in here, because she only had one day to pack for her mission and only packed essentials. He noticed her bed cover was still wrinkled from the last time she laid on it, and Dimitri could feel the corners of his mouth turning down, she would never sleep on that bed again. Rose's room was kind of messy, and Dimitri could hardly walk anywhere without tripping over something.

Rose had a small chair in the corner, where he knew she spent many a night sitting there doing homework. And complaining about it the next day to him. He smiled sadly. Everything brought back memories. He nearly took a step towards the dresser when he noticed something. It was a small book on the ground next to his feetx slightly buried by a pile of clothing.

He bent to pick it up, confused. He knew Rose hated to read, she always made fun of him for it. He opened it slowly to the first page. It read, Dear Diary...Dimitri's eyes widened. She kept a diary? He felt his heartbeat quicken. He scanned the room for the nearest thing to sit on, deciding on the chair he had been contemplating earlier.

He sat down and was about to read it, but stopped himself. Was this an invasion of privacy? Did privacy even really matter if she was gone? Dimitri decided, against his better judgment, to read a few pages.

Dear Diary, he read, stopping again, noticing the page didn't have a date. When did she start writing this? But as he read on, he was able to figure pretty easily when she was writing.

Dear Diary,

Found you in my dorm today. I'm kind of frustrated right now—scratch that, I'm pissed. Lissa and I were found last night by this annoyingly hot Russian guy who thinks he has business just barging in on our happy lifestyle.

Dimitri smiled in spite of himself when he read the line about the annoyingly hot Russian guy, knowing she was reffering to him.

Annoying as he is, I suppose I'm a little grateful to the dude...Dimitri somethingthatendswith"ov" or something like that. Kirova was going to expel me for good this time, but he offered to give me lessons. I think that was accidental on his part, nobody in their right minds would volunteer to train me. I'm sort of untrainable. He has no idea what he got himself into here. I don't really think there's anything he could teach me that I don't already know, so this year is already looking like a blast. I think Lissa is happy to back in a way at least, which is good. Usually if Lissa's happy, I'm happy. Well, peace out, I guess.

-Rose Hathaway

Dimitri was kind of amazed. She had already percieved so much about him without hardly knowing him. He was impressed. Je turned the page and kept reading.

Dear Diary,

This Belikov guy (I remembered his last name now) seems to like to torture me. He thinks waking up butt early in the morning to train is an acceptable thing because I "missed out on too many of my guardian lessons". Yeah, right. I kept Lissa hidden and protected for two years without help. Pretty sure I don't need a foreign cheap mentor. Although...I did get beat up in a few of my classes, which was kind of embarrassing, seeing as how I have a reputation to maintain. WHhort entry today, I have a crap ton of homework to do.

-Rose Hathway

He knew she despised those early morning practices in the beginning, and that's exactly why they were so early. He was intrigued by her and wanted to see if she would stand for that, he remembered thinking about it very clearly.

Dear Diary,

Haven't written in you in a hot second. Some things happened while I was away. The first thing, well...you know Dimitri, my Russian mentor? I'm beginning to get this weird feeling around him, which I know exactly what it is, but it's very wrong, given that he's seven years older than me. So...I'm having some internal debate around him now, while he seems indifferent as ever.

Oh, Roza, Dimitri thought, sighing. I never was indifferent around you. I noticed everything about you.

Well, that leads to the second item of business at hand. The other night, this guy named Jesse Zeklos was, um, messing around with me and kept trying to convince me to let him drink from me, and he somehow knew that Lissa used to when we were away, so now that's a rumor around school, one that I didn't need. But that's not really the problem here. The problem is that Dimitri walked in on us while this was happening, and he lowkey FLIPPED. He had Jesse off of me in like point two seconds and flung up against the wall. If I hadn't been so humiliated, I would have laughed at the terrifed look on Jess's face. Well, Dimitri yelled at him about being in the girl dorm and him being innapropriate and then Jesse scurried away like a timid mouse. Then, something confusing happened. He turned to me and went silent, and seemed to not be able to take his eyes off of me and my...situation.

Dimitri could feel a faint blush on his cheeks as he read this. He had just been so infuriated in that moment, that someone would dare lay a hand on Rose, that he only focused on Jesse. The instant he turned to Rose, he was speechless for the first time by her beauty. From that moment, he had started to realize he was falling deeper and deeper into her grasp, and couldn't bring himself to drag out of it.

Well, I made a stupid Rose Hathaway comment, something about him liking what he saw; and that broke the moment, seemingly snapping him into reality. He immediatly got angry at me as well, and told me to cover up. But he didn't get angry like he did at Jesse, I only got a minor scolding. So I'm just a little annoyed that he caught us, but graterul, because I think I would have regretted doing anything more with him, especially because he was trying so hard to drink my blood. So, I guess that's it for now.

-Rose Hathaway

Dear Diary, the next entry read,

Just got admitted out of the hospital wing. Victor convince Natalie to go Strigoi and she attacked me. This was after Dimitri and I rescued Lissa from him. I can't believe we didn't figure out that it was him. I could have protected Liss from all of that, but I didn't.

Dimitri shook his head while he read. Silly Roza, blaming herself for everything.

Anyway, Dimitri killed Natalie, and thank God, otherwise I would be dead right now. While I was nearly unconscious he was running desperately to get me to safety, shouting for help all the while. I distinctly remember gazing blurrily into his deep chocolate eyes while he stared back at me frantically trying to keep me awake. It was really sweet, looking back on it. Then he basically admitted he loved me but we could never be together, which made me feel EXCELLENT. I wish we could live in an alternate universe where we could be happy together, but, apparently that doesn't happen for guardians because "they come first." So, not feeling the greatest at the moment. He loves me but we can't be in love.

-Rose Hathaway

Dimitri had to stop reading before he began to smudge her writing with the inevitable tears that would start falling. Those entries took him back to back when they were both so innocent about the eorld, and their biggest problem was not being with each other because of protecting Vasilissa and his role in her life. Now she was gone and he was sitting in her room without her. And he finally broke down, right there in Rose's old chair. He had thought before was bad, now he was full out sobbing from the pain.

He tried to block her from his mind, but he couldn't. She was too prominent. He thought back to when he first met her. He had always thought he would be lonely for the rest of his life, convinced nobody would want to be involved with the complicated character that was Dimitri Belilov. But then the absolute goddess that was Rosemarie Hathaway came and took him by the hand when he thought nobody would. She showed him how to love again, when he was basically an emotionless shell of a man after Ivan died.

He felt himself slump out of the chair, thinking about how Rose never failed to waste her breath to say she loved him, even when he was too stubborn and blind to admit he loved her. He had put her through so much and she was always supportive of his decisions, even if they caused her heartbreak.

Dimitri remembered how he comforted Rose in his own selfishness, and then finally that one night in the cabin when everything shifted, and he promised he'd never leave her side. They swore to each other that they could defeat the world together and prove their love was stronger, so now Dimitri was weakened by dull promises that were broken by Roza being taken away from him. He suddenly burst out loud, unable to contain his emotions from the world.

"Why?" He cried. His entire body shook with stronger tremors than the night he learned Rose was gone. He had gone into shock then and hadn't had time to properly grieve. "Why, Lord, why did you take her from me? I didn't want to let her go to watch her fly away from me."

His voice was cracking as he continued. He needed a moment of grief. He needed a moment to let all his feelings consume him raw. "Give me a reason to carry on," he kept going, broken to s point that he might not come back from. "Why would I want to be here to watch her come back to me in my memories? It hurts to much."

Dimitri was breathing heavily now, unable to stop the continual flow of tears streaming all down his cheeks. He was normally stronger than this, or he tried to be, but he just couldn't anymore.

He just wanted his Roza back. He had told Lissa they had to be strong and get over Rose, when in reality he had just been a hypocrite and hidden his feelings from the outside world.

"Oh, Rose, my Roza," he whispered hoarsely, now laying on the floor beside her bed, unable to pick his pathetic self off of the ground.

It was so hard for Dimitri to just be. He knew he had to, in order to get past this, but there was just such a fine line between the fact that he wanted Rose or needed her. He would continually run into old friends and past loves and realize that they were all minimal in comparison to his brightly shining Roza.

Now, his heart will always be breaking for the spirit of Rose that will forever haunt this room and his heart. He was finding it hard not to scream at the entire world for being unfair. Now he was afraid he was drifting too far away, like a satellite that was outside of sight of the moon. He was scared if he shut his eyes now, he would dissappear.

But Dimitri realized he was deeply fatigued, and calmed himself down to the point of a tired state right before falling asleep.

Tonight was bad, tomorrow will be better. Dimitri knew that after letting all of that out, he would be able to function better. It hurt now, but would be better for him in the long run. With that thought he fell asleep, unaware of the two guardians standing just inside the door silently.

"What's wrong with him?" Stan asked, staring at the unconscious Guardian Belikov on the floor. He had never seen a guardian lose control like this, and certainly hadn't expected it from Belikov.

Alberta gazed at him wisely, knowing more than she let in on.

"He finally cracked," she said sadly, and shut the door, pulling Stan out with her, leaving him confused.

 **xXxXx**

 **Whew! I had a lot of ideas for that chapter.** **It was actually written with Guardian-Maleficent in mind, because apperently they enjoy watching Dimitri suffer :P But they comment regularly, so we can look past that, right?**


	8. 8

Dimitri woke up to the sound of footsteps. He sat up and looked around groggily, before remembering his utter and complete breakdown last night. Before he could think too much about it, the door creaked open, and Janine Hathaway stepped into the room. She obviously wasn't expected Dimitri to be in there, because when he stood up, she shrieked and jumped back, her hand automatically reaching for her stake.

"Woah, woah, woah," Dimitri held his hands up in front of him. "It's just Guardian Belikov."

Janine didn't lower her stake. "What are you doing in my daughter's room?"

Dimitri thought wildly of all the possible answers he could respond with, none of them sounding particularly pleasing for Guardian Hathaway to hear without murdering him alive.

"I..."

"You what?" Janine asked suspisciously. "Were you stealing—?"

"No!" Dimitri cut her off. She raised one eyebrow, and Dimitri found it momentarily hilarious that Rose couldn't do that, but her mom could. Then he remembered his situation. "No! I can guarantee I would never steal from anyone."

"Give me a straight answer then," Janine glared at him. "This doesn't really look good."

Dimitri honestly couldn't come up with a good escuse, his brain was still fuzzy from last night. So he told a simple truth.

"I missed Roz—Rose last night, especially after the service and came in here to try to spark good memories."

"You expect me to believe you were in here all night trying to remember Rose?"

"Well, it obviously backfired...and it ended up hitting me too hard and I seem to have fallen asleep on the floor," Dimitri finished.

"What hit you too hard? This is ridiculous," Janine had her stake lowered now, but her arms were crossed.

"The memory of Roza," Dimitri whispered, then realized he said Roza instead of Rose and mentally panicked.

"What the hell is that supposed to—"

Suddenly, Alberta popped her head in the room. "Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov," she greeted, not at all shocked to find Dimitri standing there.

"Guardian Petrov," Janine said tightly. Dimitri glanced at Alberta, confused.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever I just walked in on, Janine, but they need you downstairs," Alberta said, sounding regretful. "Something important, I'm assuming, I was told to fetch you relatively quickly."

Janine glared between Alberta and Dimitri. "Can it wait?"

"I'm afraid not," Alberta responded, and passed her a small note. Janine opened it, and her frown deepened as she read. Then she folded it up neatly and placed it in her pocket, along with her stake.

"Belikov, I'm not done with you yet, but I have to go."

Dimitri was genuinely terrified for a good reason, but didn't want to show it.

"Sounds good, thank you, Guardian Hathaway," he said coolly and politely. She gave him one last suspicious look before heading out swiftly into the hall and they heard the sound of retreating footsteps. There was a moment of awkward silence between Dimitri and Alberta, and he wondered what she was up to.

"You might want to get going now," Alberta told him calmly, glancing down at her wrist where her watch lied. He was confused.

"Get going where?"

"On your plane back to court that leaves in fifteen minutes."

"What?"

Alberta rolled her eyes like he was a two-year-old child. "Don't tell me you won't be relieved once you get out of here. Janine is already suspicious about you being here, we don't need rumors started."

"Rumors?" Dimitri tried to play dumb. Alberta raised both of her eyebrows so high he honestly thought they would shoot into her hairline.

"About your relationship with a certain student of yours?"

Dimitri sighed, and his heart began to race slightly, just from the idea of his relationship with Rose being out in the open.

"How do you—" he began, but Alberta cut him off.

"How do I know?"

Dimitri nodded.

"Well, you two weren't exactly obvious, but anyone who knows either of you well enough could see the chemistry there," she explained. Then she frowned. "God, I sound like I'm that one awkward friend in a romantic comedy that tries to get the main characters together. Sorry, I shouldn't make fun...I mean, with her gone..."

"It's fine," Dimitri said, holding up a hand to cut off her apologies. Last night was painful, but seemed to help him a bit. He realized he just had to get that out of him after it being trapped inside for so long.

"I came in last night while you were sleeping, Belikov. I know you're not a piece of cake right now," Alberta said sternly, sounding like his mother. He stared at his feet. "I honestly think you should take a little break to recover. You've been working non-stop as Lissa's guardian, and not giving yourself any time. I think that's what a main part of your problem is."

Dimitri shook his head, not able to fathom not doing his job "Thank you, Alberta, but I'll be okay. I have a duty to do."

Alberta frowned. "I'm not going to argue, but—"

"Sorry, but you said my flight left soon?" Dimitri questioned, trying to steer away from the topic. Alberta sighed, seeing this was going nowhere.

"Yes, I did say that. We'll be seeing you around, though, Dimitri?" Dimitri smiled slightly. Alberta was an excellent role model in his life, and he was glad to know her.

"Of course, Guardian Petrov," he nodded.

"Alberta," corrected the older guardian, holding up her hands in exasperation.

"See you another time, Alberta," Dimitri amended, ducking out of the room, leaving Alberta standing by herself.

He hurried to his room and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, having never really unpacked anything much. He did change clothes into something more comfortable and threw on his duster, though. Then he walked quickly out into the yard where the jet was waiting.

In no time at all, Dimitri was sitting by himself suspended in the air, staring out the window. He needed time to just think. He didn't think about anything in particular, just thought about Rose, Lissa, Russia, and other things that concerned his life.

The plane ride back to court seemed to comfort him a bit. Last night was the storm, today was the peace after the storm. He had finally let go of some of his pain and might be able to live healthier now.

The moment he arrived at court and stepped foot off of his plane, he went straight to Lissa and Christian's apartment to check on them. HE knocked a few simple raps, and waited.

The door opened and Lissa peeked through, then widened the gap when she saw who it was. "Dimitri! I didn't think you would be home so early! Come in, Christian's making dinner."

Dimitri stepped through the doorway, allowing Lissa to give him a hug. She seemed slightly on edge for a reason, though, and he couldn't figure out why.

Christian came out of the kitchen wearing his signature pink frilly apron given to him by Lissa for Christmas that read, _Mama Likes to Spice it Up_.

"Oh, hey, Belikov," Christian greeted. "Why are you back so soon? We weren't expecting you back til later in the week."

"Alberta sent me back early," Dimitri explained.

"Why?" Lissa asked, furrowing her brow.

"Not really sure," Dimitri lied smoothly, setting his stuff down and sitting at the dining room table.

Christian and Lissa glanced at each other.

"What?" Dimitri asked, noticing. Lissa looked down quickly.

"Nothing."

"Is something wrong, Princess?"

"No, it's all fine, man," Christian said, coming up behind him with a dish of lasagna and patting him on the shoulder. "Just concerned for you, going back to the Academy and all that."

"Well, I'm fine as well, don't worry," Dimitri said frowning. Something was up with both of them. Maybe something had happened while he was gone.

Lissa had sat down and Christian joined them, dishing up sliced of food to everyone. Dimitri welcomed the delicious hot taste of cheese and sauce. He had a lot to ponder about the events of the last day. As he ate, he watched Lissa and Christian who looked like they were having a silent conversation...no, argument. Lissa kept subtly shaking her head at him, that most people who weren't trained guardians wouldn't notice.

"So, how was St. Vlad's?" Christian asked, turning his focus to Dimitri. He shrugged, not wanting to go in to much detail.

"Same as always," Dimitri said vaguely.

"Boring?" Christian grinned.

"I wouldn't say it like that..."

"It was boring," Christian told Lissa happily, and she smiled weakly back at him. "He admitted it."

Lissa rolled her eyes, then seemed to make a split second decision in her head.

"Dimitri, you're taking a break," she blurted. Christian groaned.

"Liss!" He complained. "What did I say?"

Dimitri just blinked. "I'm taking a what?"

"A break," Lissa confirmed, more forcefully this time.

"I don't understand...what do you mean?" Dimitri asked, perplexed. He had only been gone for a day, that wasn't a long break, she shouldn't be angry.

"She means she's forcing you to take some 'you time' and stop focusing so much on being her guardian," Christian explained with air quotes.

"You're firing me?" Dimitri turned to Lissa, shocked.

"Of course not!" She looked infuriated at the thought. "No! I just think you need some time to recover from this whole year. You just don't seem like yourself and I think if you took a few months to yourself, you'd feel better about a lot of things."

Dimitri was astounded. Stop being a guardian? Guarding was his life, his only distraction. He had a duty to do.

"Princess, I don't think that's a good idea—"

"I told you he wouldn't listen," Christian accused Lissa, smacking the table. "I knew it!"

"Dimitri, look at me," Lissa said in a strong tone. Dimitri reluctantly lifted his head to gaze at her.

"I'm not asking for you to take a break. As your charge, I'm requiring it of you for your mental health. Don't even think I don't notice your emotions from day to day. I can read auras, remember? You need this."

"Princess, I have to kindly refuse your offer—"

"This is not an offer, dammit, Dimitri!" Lissa shouted, and Dimitri leaned back in absolute shock. He had never heard her even remotely come close to swearing. He glanced at the wide-eyed Christian and guessed he hadn't either.

"This isn't just for you! I need you to take a break because I need your help."

Lissa looked down at her half-eaten lasagna, suddenly very quiet. "I...don't know what to do, Dimitri, but the bond is back."

Dimitri's heart immediatly stopped. "The...what...back?"

"My bond with Rose is back. I can feel it. It came back this morning. I didn't realize it had been missing until it came back, but it's there, and I don't know what it means," Lissa told him, making his head spin.

The bond would only show up if she was alive, right? Or was Lissa's mind playing tricks on her? And why would it be gone for so long? Had it ever cut out and come back before? Or did a bond break if someone was away and then come back if they came back?

"And I figured, if anyone could figure it out, it would be you, so I wanted to give you a break to see if you could—"

Dimitri stood up immediatly and turned to the door.

"Where are you going, man?" Christian called after him.

"Dimitri?" Lissa sounded confused, contradicting her previous anger. "What are you doing?"

But Dimitri was out the door, head pounding. This was crazy, there was no way—but if it was true...

He made his way down to the Court headquarters.

"Guardian Croft!" He barked insistantly. Hans looked up from his desk that Dimitri had stopped in front of, surprised.

"Belilov. What—"

"Has anyone arrived at Court today besides me?"

"Why—?"

"Has anyone arrived at Court today besides me?" Dimitri repeated, more urgently this time. Hans turned to his computer where he kept track of everyone who arrived and went.

"One person it looks like," Hans replied. "Staying under room 307 in the Eastwood apartments. Why is this important?"

Dimitri committed the number to memory and sprinted out with no further comment, leaving Hans absolutely baffled.

Soon, he was standing out of breath in front of room 307, gasping and praying with all his heart that he was right about his hunch. He couldn't stand a let down right now. He slowly raised his fist to the door, ears ringing and arm shaking, and pounded twice. He waited. Then knocked again, louder.

No response. Dimitri felt his shoulders drop. It was too good to be true. It was silly of him to think—

"Dimitri?"

His head snapped up. The tired voice came from the end of the hallway. It was that voice, that voice he craved every day, the voice he thought he would never hear again, but it couldn't be...

"Roza?" His voice cracked. They stared at each other, drinking in the sudden presence of the other, and Dimitri's mind kept screaming at him: _this isn't real, it can't be, there's no possible way!_

But his heart was chanting, it was chanting _Roza, Roza,_ and his feet began to slowly move forward, and he saw her move forward as well, which encouraged his feet to move enough to break into a full sprint.

They met in the middle of the hall, and Dimitri's hands were all over her, to make sure she was here, she was real. And she was, she was so real, and he dropped his face to hers and the feeling of her lips on his was a feeling he would never forget. Rose responded desperately, and it was as of they were trying to imprint the taste of their mouths onto each other, so they would never be apart again.

Dimitri finally broke apart after what felt like forever, still holding tightly onto Rose, his face shining with tears.

"Roza, milaya," he whispered, still not believing this was happening. He brushed her hair behind her ear and she leaned her head on his hand. "How...? I thought you were dead."

"It's a long story," Rose smiled up at him, and her eyes held something behind them, something she was keeping from him, but he was too elated to care, for he had his Roza back, and he would never let her go.

She was different, she looked weak and tired, but she was here.

"I was captured by this group of Strigoi killers in the tunnel," she explained to him, and he rested his forehead on hers. "They took me to their lab and I wasn't allowed to leave until now."

"I'm so sorry, Rose, if I had known you were alive I would have come for you—"

"Shhh," Rose stopped him, placing her finger on his lips. "I didn't even know where I was being kept, there was no way even you could have found me. And they kept me there for good reason."

"There is no reason good enough for keeping you away from me," Dimitri told her earnestly. She broke into tears in his arms.

"What's the matter?" He asked, worried, wiping the tears away with his thumb. She smiled up at him.

"Nothing, Dimitri, it's just these dumb hormones, everything's absolutely perfect right now."

And Dimitri let that be the end of their conversation, as they stood in the empty hallway, allowing themselves quiet after being apart for so long.

 **xXxXx**

 **Here's you're reunion, lads, just in time for Christmas :P**

 **Please review! Please? As your present to me?**


	9. 9

Dimitri didn't want to stop holding Rose, it all seemed to good to be true. There was no way she was actually here...was there? But her solid form seemed to get even more solid as she returned his strong embrace.

They finally pulled apart unanimously and gazed at each other.

"You're real, Roza," Dimitri whispered, grinning. She smiled back at him, eyes crinkling in the corners. He noticed the exhausted bags under her eyes as she did this.

"You're tired," he stated. It wasn't a question. She nodded, and glanced down. Dimitri knew her well enough to know this meant she was hiding something from him.

"Yes," Rose nodded, smiling up at him through tear-filled eyes. "I've been through a lot the past few months."

"I don't doubt that for a second, Roza," he said quietly. "You're so strong, it makes me ashamed sometimes."

Rose looked at him confused, tilting her head. "You're like...the strongest person I know," she told him. "And not just physically; nothing phases you."

"A few things actually do, Rose, believe it or not, and you're much better at handling it than I am, and it amazes me," Dimitri said honestly. Rose was absolutely incredible, and she would be ashamed to hear about the way he coped, or didn't cope, without her.

"I find that hard to believe," Rose broke completely away from him, and leaned against the wall next to her. She looked utterly defeated and exhausted.

"Rose, I think you need to rest, though, in all seriousness," Dimitri gestured to her. "You look about ready to fall over."

"I'll be okay," Rose deflected. Dimitri rolled his eyes. This woman just got back from almost dying and was trying to brush it off.

"Roza, please. I know you, let me help you to your room, you can sleep," he grabbed her arm and began to gently lead her down the hall, but she pulled back.

"No, I don't want you in there yet—"

Dimitri glanced at her confused. She stared back at him with wide eyes. He decided to pursue his earlier deduction that she was trying to hide something from him.

"What are you keeping from me, Rose? You don't need to. I just got you back, I won't ever let anything happen to you again," Dimitri promised. Rose looked startled, but sniffed.

"I don't think you understand, Dimitri," she started.

"What don't I understand? I understand that I love you. I understand that I need you. I understand that every day without you, thinking you were dead was absolute hell, I think I can understand whatever you're not telling me."

Rose sighed, but held on tighter to Dimitri.

"I know, Dimitri, I know...it's just so huge and I really don't know how to explain this entire situation without you freaking out..."

"I won't freak out, I swear," Dimitri told her earnestly. Why wouldn't she just trust him with whatever this was.

Rose eyed him, but took a deep breath. "Well...you see...when I was captured I was in a coma for two months..."

"Oh, Rose..." Dimitri felt horrible for giving up on her so easily.

"Don't do that, Dimitri, there's no reason to feel guilty," Rose said softly. He was amazed that they still knew each other so well after being apart for so long.

"Anyway...after I woke up, I found out...they told me...I..."

"What? What is it, Rose?" Dimitri was dying to know. This had to be huge if she was stumbling so much.

"I can't do this!" Rose suddenly exclaimed, and backed up from Dimitri, shaking her head. "I have no idea how to explain this to you."

"Is there any way you could show me?" Dimitri asked desperately.

Rose stood up completely straight, stiffening. It was apparent that either she hadn't thought of this, or she wanted to tell him _before_ she showed him.

But as he thought about this, Rose gave a little sigh of defeat and nodded. "I can show you."

She walked to the room Dimitri had been standing in front of just a few moments ago. Dimitri followed her.

She stopped in front, her hand on the knob. Rose turned back to Dimitri and took another deep breath.

"I need you to understand something before I open this door. I love you so, so much and I don't want to change anything between us because of this. I wish we could have been together when it happened...but life had other ideas. Just please, try to understand what I went through, okay?"

Dimitri was starting to get worried, but he would always be there to understand from now on. He had pushed her away one to many times until she was no longer there, he wouldn't make the same mistake again. He nodded.

"Of course, Roza," he whispered, and took hold of her free hand. She was shaking slightly. She took his hand in hers as a sign of hope, though, and she opened her door, pulling Dimitri behind her and shutting it.

She put a finger to her lips, but Dimitri was confused again.

"Why would—" he was about to voice his confusion when he heard a loud wail. Rose stopped completely, as did Dimitri. Rose recovered first and went towards the sound, coming from the master bedroom. Before Dimitri could even move, the sound was quieted, and Rose was back at the door of the room, motioning for Dimitri. He had absolutely no comprehension about what he was about to see but he walked in and his heart stopped when he saw the crib.

Rose had walked back over to it and had picked up a baby. Dimitri's heart stopped even more. Rose was holding a baby. A baby. A boy. It was a baby boy. Who's baby was it? Dimitri's blood ran cold. He didn't believe—"

"Dimitri?" Rose asked softly, rocking the child and gazing at Dimitri in fear and concern. His wide eyes locked on hers.

"Is this—?" He didn't even know what he was asking.

"Our son," Rose responded, and walked closer to Dimitri. His mind went completely blank. What did she just say?

"Our...son?"

Dimitri gazed at the tiny boy in her arms. He had deep brown eyes and beautiful curly hair already, just like Rose. He had no doubt she had given birth to him. But...the baby had a strong jaw and his nose...

"He looks like...me?" Dimitri had to fight for air. He looked at Rose wildly. " _Our_ son? How is that even possible?"

She shrugged. "The doctors where I was figured it was just a fluke in the dhampir system. But the one time we were together was enough to create this tiny little buddy. I was pissed when they wouldn't let me leave or you to come see me, but it was for the best. Labor and giving birth was painful as hell, but obviously worth it."

"You were pregnant when you left?" Dimitri couldn't stop staring st the baby. It was his. It was his and Roza's. They had a son. He couldn't believe it. He had always dreamed of having a child, but once he fell in love with Rose, he knew that wouldn't be a possibility. He had just accepted it. But this? This was a miracle.

"I was," Rose answered him. "I didn't know until after I woke from my coma, and then I was five months along. I was shocked too, but they showed me the DNA tests and it was true. Please believe me, Dimitri, he is yours, and—"

But Dimitri enveloped them both in his arms, more tears running down his face.

"Oh, I don't doubt at all that he's not ours. He looks just like both of us. He has your eyes and hair, my face shape, he's beautiful." He kissed Rose on the cheek, on the nose, then he kissed the baby's face all over, with so much affection. He would protect this child with his life. He wished he could have been there to support Rose through her pregnancy, but he would just have to make up for that now.

Rose smiled at Dimitri, obvious relief on her face. He pulled away from her and just stared at his little boy. He was a father now! He had gotten Roza back and a son on the same day. He truly was a blessed man.

"How old is he?" Dimitri asked Rose in wonder. She smiled at the baby affectionately, and he already knew what a great mother she would be.

"He's five days old, and he weighs 5 pounds, 2 ounces," she replied.

"He's so tiny," Dimitri whispered.

"I know, it's crazy," Rose agreed. Dimitri put his finger over the quiet boy, and he grabbed it with a surprisingly strong grip. Dimitri burst out a short, loud laugh.

"He's strong like his mother," Dimitri told Rose lovingly. She grinned.

"He's going to be one hell of a guardian, that's for sure," Rose said happily.

"His name?" Dimitri asked. Rose looked a little unsure of herself.

"Immanuil Dimitri Hathaway-Belikov," she told him. "I picked it with you in mind, and his middle name is after you, and I used both our last names, I hope it's okay with you—"

"It's perfect," Dimitri stopped her, and he wasn't lying. He was honored that not only she picked a Russian name, she named their son after him.

"Do you want to hold him?" Rose asked, and Dimitri felt his eyes widen yet again. He shakily reached out to the tiny boy, and Rose dropped him into Dimitri's outstretched arms.

Dimitri pulled his son, his Immanuil close to him. Immanuil had a strong heartbeat and was so warm. Dimitri smiled at him.

"Immanuil," he whispered to the baby. "You have absolutely no idea how much I love you. I'm going to protect you for my entire life, and spoil you, and just be the best father you will ever have."

Rose grinned. "And don't you ever doubt that, little one."

"MOŇ CbIH," Dimitri murmered to the boy in his arms. "My son, my Immanuil."

Rose walked over and Dimitri took her into his arms again as well. Dimitri would be so much better to Immanuil than his father ever was to him. They were finally all together, in peace. A family. Dimitri could not be more content.

That is, until the door to the apartment burst open and in poured, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian.

"Dimitri, what were you thinking, we didn't know where—" Lissa stopped and froze. Christian and Adrian followed her lead. They were all staring with wide eyes at the reunited Dimitri, Rose, and Immanuil, still in their embrace. Dimitri slowly stepped back from Rose, taking Immanuil with him. Rose stood awkwardly by herself, looking back at her friends. Dimitri knew how hard she was trying not to break into tears.

"Hi guys," she said instead, giving them a tiny wave. "Long time no see."

xXxXx

 **Oofta my lads. Last chapter of 2018, I had to do it, just cuz I love you guys. Also, life is exciting! I finally got a phone yesterday, so I can be normal! I love it! Anyway, hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, and as always: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEAASSEE!!**


	10. 10

Rose watched as Lissa's jaw dropped in absolute shock and just stared wide-eyed at her friend. Christian had the same expression on his face and was standing immediately behind Lissa, grasping her shoulders. But Rose focused momentarily on Adrian, who, despite being shocked, was glancing between her, Dimitri, and the baby suspiciously. This tense moment was broken by a shriek, and Lissa ran forward and jumped into Rose, crushing her in a hug.

"Rose!" She was sobbing, spilling tears onto Rose's already wet face. "Are you here? You're here! Please tell me you're here! My God, I thought you were dead—but you're actually here, aren't you?"

"I am, I'm here," Rose promised her best friend. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed all of her friends until she was finally back with them. Lissa clung to her, not wanting to let go.

"Why were you gone for so long? Markus—I think that was his name— said he left you in a cave full of Strigoi—how did you even survive?"

"Can't say until I'm able to breathe, Liss," Rose joked, and glanced back at Christian and Adrian who also had tears in the corners of their eyes. Lissa apologized quickly and backed up a little.

"You boys gonna say anything or are you just going to stand there being manly?" Rose put her hands on her hips.

"You're alive," Christian breathed.

"Sure am, Sparky. Have been this entire time."

"I knew it," Adrian said, moving forward and nodding to Rose. "It was all a ruse to make her comeback seem more dramatic and more romantic when she declared her love for me."

"Gee, I feel the love, Adrian. Glad I was missed," Rose rolled her eyes, drifting them towards Dimitri and their son, who everyone else was ignoring and seemed to have forgotten. It was still a very big concept to wrap around her head that she had a son, and with _Dimitri_ of all people, but she was getting used to it.

"I did miss you, Little Dhampir. You know that. It killed me as much as it killed Lissa." Rose could hear how genuine his voice sounded. She knew he did miss her, he just showed his emotions in very different ways.

"So what happened to you?" Christian asked, the first to recover from the initial shock that Rose was there. She fidgeted, wanting to hold her son, but knew she should get this out of the way first.

"When Markus left the cave, the people who took me in were a special group of Strigoi hunters, not quite like guardians. They were also trained to kill Strigoi, but they have more improved weapons."

"How'd you escape?" Lissa asked breathlessly.

"I didn't. They let me go. They didn't really want me there, I have a reputation you know," Rose explained. Adrian looked confused.

"Then why didn't you come back earlier? It wouldn't have put the rest of us through such heartbreak and stuff."

"Well, I was in a coma for two months after the attack—" Rose said patiently, sounding like a broken record, having already told Dimitri the same thing. Speaking of Dimitri, he was still standing silently in the corner, cradling Immanuel, and Rose knew she would have to address them soon.

"So that's why!" Interrupted Adrian. Rose tried to raise an eyebrow at him before remembering she didn't know how. Instead she just replied out loud.

"Why what?"

"I tried to dreamwalk you _multiple_ times in those early months, on the slim hope that you were still out there somewhere—and it didn't work because you were in a coma!"

"But what about after that? You could have come back to us a long time ago!" Lissa said, furrowing her brow. "Did you not want to come back?"

"No, no, of course not. They wanted to keep me there until I had given birth," Rose said. There it was. She dropped the bomb. Now she had to wait.

"They wanted to keep you there?" Christian said, not comprehending the rest of the sentence. "But you said they didn't want—"

Then he stopped. Lissa froze too, for the second time that day. All three of the Moroi standing in the doorway turned their attention slowky towards the tall guardian standing in the corner, with a tiny baby, the contrast almost hysterical.

"That baby that Dimitri is holding...is your son?" Lissa whispered. Rose nodded.

"His name is Immanuel. He was born a week ago."

Lissa burst into hysterics. "This has to be a dream. A miraculous dream where anything can happen. Christian, I'm dreaming right?"

He was also staring at Immanuel, and shook his head slowly. "I don't think so, Lissa. This seems very real."

"It is," Adrian said almost casually, but like the other too, was gazing at Rose's baby intently. Dimitri looked slightly put out by the attention his son was suddenly getting. "I know what dreams feel like and this ain't it."

"So she _did_ find a guy at the boot camp! Rose! I'm so happy! But so sad! I wasn't there for all of this! Is the father hot! Who is he? _Where is he?_ "

Rose snorted in response. "Definitely not a guy from the boot camp, that's for sure."

"You mean...? He was concieved at the academy?" Lissa asked incredulously. Rose was kind of amazed that all her friends seemed to just immediatly accept the fact that she had a baby. She glanced at Dimitri. His eyes told her to tell the truth.

"Yes," Rose responded carefully. Lissa's eyes widened.

"Is it Adrian?" She asked in a high-pitched tone, gesturing to him.

Rose gagged, while Adrian keeled over, grinning.

" _As if!"_ Rose burst out. "If he gets anywhere near me, I tell him hell no!"

"Sorry, Cousin," Adrian stood up, shaking with mirth. "As much as I'd love to hook up with Little Rosie and her gorgeous body, I can assure you I am not the dad of that little boy."

Dimitri glared at the Moroi, frowning. It was obvious he didn't want to think about Adrian _hooking up_ with Rose anytime soon. Adrian noticed the frown and grinned.

"Jesse?" Lissa asked.

Rose retched. "Worse than Adrian!"

"Ralf?" She guessed again.

"Worse than Jesse!"

"Eddie??"

"Just a friend, Lissa, you suck at this."

"Jasper?"

"Who?"

"Kevin?"

"Again, _who?"_

" _Christian?"_

 _"Ew,_ no! Liss, what?"

Christian just looked at his girlfriend. She blushed. "Sorry, I was running out of options."

"You could have just asked and I would have told you," Rose stopped Lissa from trying to guess again.

Lissa looked up, looking apprehensive yet excited. "Who?"

Rose took a deep breath. This was it. The moment it all came out. Nobody even knew when she and him had been together, and now they had a son. It was finally time to tell someone.

"He's the first one who came to visit me after I come back, somehow knowing I was here, the one who loves me and now Immanuel unconditinally, and who was always there for me back at the academy. He's also standing in this room, currently holding his son. Oh, and his name is Dimitri Belikov."

Dimitri stepped forward slowly and came to stand next to Rose.

Christian and Lissa had frozen for the third time in the last ten minutes. Adrian crossed his arms.

"I mean, not the guy that I would've chosen, Hathaway, but still a good catch. So...a dhampir and dhampir baby?"

Rose nodded, focusing on Adrian, who seemed pretty understandning about the situation. "The doctors said it was a lucky fluke in the dhampir system."

"Lucky indeed," Adrian gazed at the child. Lissa and Christian finally unfroze.

" _Dimitri_ is the father?" Lissa squeaked. "My _guardian?_ Your _mentor?"_

Dimitri nodded, and put his arm around Rose's shoulder comfortingly, in support. "Sorry we didn't tell you, Princess. It wasn't the most wholesome of relationships, we couldn't be out in the open."

"But _how? When?"_

"Over time," Rose answered simply. "We realized we were a perfect fit for each other. And then one night...Immanuel happened."

"Yeah, okay, I don't want to hear about that, Ms. Sentimental," Christian stuck his tongue out.

Rose looked at her three friends. She didn't see a speck of dissapointment or shame on any of them.

"So you guys aren't...mad about this?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Mad?" Lissa asked. "Of course not! This is incredible! I got my best friend back from the dead, along with her son, and found out about a secret relationship all in one day! This is so great!"

"I second that," Adrian nodded. Christian agreed.

"Honestly, Roza, we're all just happy you're here," Dimitri said smiling at her and giving her a quick peck before handing her Immanuel. She started rocking him immediatly, glad to have him back in her arms.

Then she noticed Lissa, Adrian, and Christian staring at them.

"Not saying it won't take some getting used to," Christian commented, wide-eyed.

"Did he just _kiss her_?" Lissa squealed. "Oh, Rose, I'm so happy for you! Not that I wouldn't love to see you more, because I just go you back, but I bet you want to hang out with your true love so me and the boys better head out, love you, bye!"

With that, Lissa shoved Christian and Adrian out the door with her and slammed the door behind her. Dimitri and Rose eyed each other with a look that said, ''did that just happen?"

The final thing they heard was Adrian.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen that man smile before."

 **xXxXx**

 **Hey guys! Thank you for all the support on the last chapter! I don't know how I feel about this one, but I hope you enjoyed. As always, REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. 11

There was no question that Dimitri would be staying with Rose that night. It was just simply understood between the two reunited dhampirs; wanting, _needing_ to be together again, and with their son. Dimitri was still in awe with the fact that Rose was alive and that they had a son, she could tell. They woke up unanimously to the sounds of Immanuil crying for attention. Rose saw Dimitri look over at her groggily, confused, before his eyes widened adorably and he smiled widely as he remembered where he was.

She grinned back at him and moved to roll out of the bed to attend to her son, but she felt a strong arm stop her suddenly and pull her back. She was surprised to see Dimitri stand up quietly instead and head to the room where Immanuil was crying. She was honestly to shocked to get up and follow him, so she listened. Immanuil stopped crying almost instantly, and Rose felt tears prick the corner of her eyes as the giant Russian appeared in the door cradling his tiny child.

She was relieved that he stepped into the paternal role so quickly, though she really never should have doubted that he would. When she was pregnant, she had fears that he would not want anything to do with their child, just because he wasn't planned. Looking back on it, her fears were completely unfounded. The man was raised to respect and care for all people and be loyal, that wasn't about to change.

Dimitri slowly walked over to Rose, whispering in Immanuil's ear. He looked quite content, comfortably snuggled in Dimitri's arms. Rose sat up and Dimitri sat down next to her, unable to keep his wide smile off his face as he adjusted Immanuil in his arms to keep him content.

"What?" Rose asked. His smile grew wider.

"I have a son," he told her, as if it was a big secret. She rolled her eyes. "I'm a father."

"Yes, Dimitri. I know. I kind of gave birth to him," Rose told him. He chuckled.

"I still can't believe you're here, Roza, I missed you."

Rose's heart reached out to him. He must have suffered so much when she was gone. She had a hard time away from him, but at least she knew he was alive. He had thought she was dead, and that must have pained him so much.

"What are we doing today, Roza?" Dimitri wondered aloud. She knew what he meant. Would they stay inside and be a happy family or go out in court to face ridicule about their relationship, their child, or even the fact that Rose was alive.

She sighed. "Might as well go out. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Dimitri nodded solemnly and kissed her forehead, leaning over Immanuil to do so.

"Don't worry, milaya. People will be relieved to have you back. And we're going to face this together."

Rose nodded as well. "Our relationship will finally be out in the open."

This in mind, the two got ready fairly quickly. Rose fed Immanuil while Dimitri took a shower and she was amazed at how quickly their lives had become fairly normal again. They seem to have forgotten that they had spent the better part of the year apart from each other, and had jumped into a normal routine without realizing it or thinking about it.

Dimitri came out of the shower with damp hair and took his son back in his arms. Rose took note how he couldn't seem to let go of Immanuil or stop doting over him. It was very sweet, contrasting with the guardian reputation he had built for himself. She was more than willing to let him hang onto to Immanuil, as it gave her a break and the little boy didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he almost was calmer with Dimitri than he was with her.

Rose was about ready to head out the door when Dimitri stopped her and stood in front of the door, still cradling Immanuil.

"No matter what happens today with any of the people we encounter, remember that I love you," he said simply. Rose smiled a watery smile and hugged the two men that had flipped her world upside down. It was going to be their last moment of peace together on their own for a while, and Rose was willing to savor it.

Finally, they broke apart and Rose opened the door hesitantly. Dimitri followed her with Immanuil and they hurried down the apartment stairs. Rose had to take deep breaths to calm herself, terrified out of her mind about what would happen outside. Dimitri took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Calm, Roza," he said softly, and she squeezed his hand back as they stepped out into the sun of the court. She was filled with a sense of familiarty as she hadn't been here in so long, but she remembered vividly the time she was here for Victor Dashkov's trial. It was almost the exact same weather, even.

There were hardly any people around, and for that Rose was thankful. The people that were around were people she didn't know, and they didn't recognize her. People were giving Dimitri odd looks, though, since he was better known, and it was odd to see the large guardian holding a small bundle they had never seen before.

He just smiled casually at them, already more comfortable with this entire situation than Rose herself was. She was happy that he just seemed to accept she was back instead of acting weird around her.

Just then, Dimitri inhaled. She glanced at him, and his jaw was clenched. She followed his line of vision and stopped along with Dimitri. Janine Hathaway. She was facing the other way, talking with a man she didn't know, over by a small seating area filled with trees. She and Dimitri exchanged glances.

"Do you want to do this now, or do you want to walk away?" Dimitri asked her. She smiled softly, happy that he was still so considerate about her feelings. She though about it silently. Her mother would find out eventually, and wouldn't it be better for her to hear for herself and not from gossip?

"Now," she told him somewhat calmly, considering thr circumstances. Dimitri started to gently tug her toward where Janine was standing, since her feet didn't really want to walk. Her mother and she never got along before, but how would that change now? Especially with...Immanuil. She laughed suddenly at the realization that her mom was now a grandma. She probably never thought that would happen.

Fortunately, Janine apparently didn't hear her, and kept talking to the man. Unfortunately, he did hear her, and paused, looking confused, glancing at Dimitri and the child in his arms. By this point, they were already within ten feet of the two, and Rose knew there was no turning back.

"Belikov," the man greeted. Janine still didn't turn around. He was quite odd looking, with a weird sense of fashion and a scarf. Rose realized he was the same man she had seen in that picture at her memorial service standing next to her mom. Dimitri stiffened, but nodded back.

"Mr. Mazur," he responded tightly, holding Immanuil closer. At this, Janine finally turned.

"Dimitri, I've been meaning to talk...to..."

Her eyes snapped to Rose. Rose gazed back at her mother. She looked completely and utterly dumbfounded.

"Hi, Mom," Rose whispered. "I'm back."

At this, the man, Mr. Mazur, shifted his gaze to her as well, his eyes widening. Rose felt a little uncomfortable. She didn't know who he was, so she just focused on Janine.

"Rose? You're...what? What is going on?"

"I'm alive, I guess," Rose said, heart beating quickly. "I was captured a few months ago, well I was in a coma first, actually when I woke up, they told me, well, it was all a lot to take—but they wouldn't let me leave...and I just was let out..."

She had no idea why she was spilling all of this out, and Dimitri was slowly rubbing her shoulder, trying to calm her down. And that single thing was what Janine focused on. Not the fact that Rose was back. And Rose understood. It was a big concept to grasp, the fact that your daughter who you thought was dead was actually alive. But she saw the instant Janine's eyes snapped on Dimitri's arm, and narrow.

"Belikov. What...are you doing with your hand?"

"Rubbing Rose's shoulder," he answered simply. He didn't look to concerned, but Rose knew the Janine fury was coming.

"Why?"

"To calm her down. This is just a tad stressful for her, if you didn't notice."

Rose was glad he was doing the talking, her throat had constricted and didn't want to talk anymore.

"And who are you to judge that?" Janine asked dangerously.

"The father of her child," came an unexpected voice. Janine, Rose, and Dimitri turned, shocked, towards the creepy scarf-man.

"Ibriham, this is no time to—" Janine said in an exasperated voice.

"Well it's true!" Ibriham exclaimed, then looked towards Rose and Dimitri. "Isn't it? I mean, look at the boy in Belikov's arms. He looks exactly like both of them! And look how he's standing do protectivrly next to her!"

Dimitri glanced at Rose. She sighed.

Janine looked from this Ibriham to the two guardians. "Rose? Is it true?"

She nodded silently. Janine was shell-shocked. She was staring at Immanuil intensely. Ibriham just looked mildly amused, looking at Janine.

"Good job, kiddo. Your mother hasn't been frozen like that in years."

"And _you_ would know?" Rose snapped, annoyed at this man, and scared about her mom's reaction.

"Indeed I would," Ibriham said with mirth. "But that's not for you to know exactly at this moment. Though I am glad you're alive, Little One. You had me worried. However, Belikov, we will have words eventually."

"Guardian. Dimitri. Belikov," Janine whispered. Dimitri's calm resolve seemed to waver finally.

"Guardian Hathaway," he responded respectfully, but slowly placed Immanuil into Rose's arms, obviously anticipating outburst. And he was right.

"You got my daughter _pregnant?_ " She screeched. People around stopped to stare.

"Uh, yes?" Dimitri replied, twisting his hands together. Rose glanced between the two, not ready to step in yet.

"When she was underage?" Janine said aggressively.

Dimitri looked ashamed. "I know it was wrong, Janine, I'm sorry, I just—"

"So you regret it? My daughter isn't good enough for you?"

The poor man looked confused out of his mind. He didn't know what she was mad about.

"No, of course not, I just wish we had—"

"What he's trying to say, mom," Rose interrupted, standing between the two, "is that when it happened, we couldn't stop it because we were in love. Still are, in fact, and little Immanuil came out of that, and despite the hardships that have come since then, that love is still strong and I don't regret a single moment spent with this man and if you have a problem with that? You can leave."

Janine glared at Rose, and she glared furiously back.

"Rose, you're eighteen. You're young and have a whole life ahead of you—"

"And that means I'm incapable of showing love?" Rose asked angrily. "Look at your grandson. How can you deny that he was created by a beautiful union? Look at him. Look closely. This is the result of our relarionship. Are you going to deny the miracle that this child is? A dhampir and dhampir child?"

"But he's seven years older than you—"

"But we're in love! We have a son! You can't argue that!"

"But—"

"Janine, stop," Ibriham put an arm on her shoulder, and she quieted. Rose was beginning to realize their was more to that man that met the eye, especially in her life.

"They're not going to get rid of the kid, they're not going to seperate from each other, just because you don't agree with them."

Janine just humphed and turned away, quickly walking away from all of them. Rose's heart sank. It kind of hurt that her mom didn't care about Dimitri or even her own grandson.

"Sorry about her you two," Ibriham sighed. "I think she's just trying to protect you from the hurt, Little Rose. Nearly the same thing happened to her when she was your age, and the man she was with left her after you were born. Because he was afraid of the commitment of that responsibility. She's afraid of that happening to you."

Rose wondered how he knew that, pieces beginning to connect in her head.

"I can assure her that won't happen," Dimitri said fiercely. "I love these two with my life."

"Oh I don't doubt that," Ibriham. "And Janine will come around, I swear. You and me, Dimitri, we're not much alike."

 **xXxXx**

 **And there we go! Next chapter! Do you think Rose will figure out who Abe is yet? And will Janine come around? I have more ideas for chapters so they may be updated more often soon! Please review! I love being able to hear your thoughts!!!**


	12. 12

Rose paused. What did he just say? Ibriham was giving off weird vibes. She clutched Immanuil closer. " _You and me, Dimitri, we're not much alike,"_ he had said. Did that mean...?

"I'm sorry, do I know you from somewhere?" Rose asked the creepy hipster named Ibriham. He shook his head.

"No, you wouldn't know me. I left before you could."

Rose's eyes widened and she glanced at Dimitri. His eyes were wide as well as they came to the same sudden realization:

"You're...my father," Rose whispered, backing up a step. "Ibriham...Abe."

"Indeed. I regret not being there for you, but there was really nothing to be done—well, I'm glad to be back," her newfound dad grinned at her easily. She glared back. Sure, the information was new and should have been joyous, but Rose had seventeen years worth of bitterness towards this man.

"Do you really honestly believe I'm going to just let you back into my life that easily?" Rose snapped at him. He looked a little taken aback. "After you just left me to be raised by a mom who didn't want me either? You expect me to believe that you actually care?"

"Well, Little Rose, I had to go, I—"

"You what? Don't 'Little Rose' _me._ There's no excuse for abondoning a child, Abe. I was sent away to school after school, thinking my dad was dead, when in fact he just didn't want me!"

Abe looked at her with a look of...sadness? Remorse? Probably a show. "I wish I hadn't gone, dear, I do..."

"Well it's too late, _Dad,"_ Rose sighed, suddenly tired. She turned to Dimitri; gestering for them to leave. Dimitri nodded slowly and guided her and Immanuil away, towards a different group of benches; leaving Ibriham behind looking solemn. Rose felt her chest start to constrict and Dimitri noticed.

"Are you okay, Roza?" He asked softly. She was about to nod, but the two had wasted too much of their relationship lying to each other. She shook her head, and felt a tear slip out of her eye. Dimitri urged her to sit and she did.

"Neither of my parents wanted me," she said sadly, confessing what she had kept buried inside her for years. Dimitri sat next to Rose, taking Immanuil from her in one arm and wrapping his free arm around her shoulders.

"That's not true, Rose. They both love you, they just have an odd way of showing it," he said calmly.

"Their way of 'showing it' is by showing no emotion whatsoever!" Rose said furiously.

"That's not entirely true, and you know it," Dimitri told her. "At your...memorial service they both seemed to show an outstanding amount of emotion. Of course, I didn't know Abe at the time, I only knew his name."

"You knew him?" Rose asked curiously, still upset.

Dimitri looked hesitant. "Yes. He's sort of a well-known man, especially around Russia."

"Why?"

"Rose..."

" _Why?"_

"Wel...you see, he sort of runs a...secret business. Nobody really knows what he does, but you don't want to get involved in it..."

"My mom hates me and my dad is a mobster!" Rose wailed, more upset now. Dimitri just sat there patiently, cradling Immanuil, waiting for Rose to calm down. Once she had, she stared into her little Immanuil's deep brown eyes. He gazed back at her with a certain infant intensity.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't ever gonna abondon you, alright, bud?" She asked the boy, and Dimitri smiled, rubbing small circles on Rose's back. "Mom and Dad are gonna protect you and keep you safe from the world."

"We sure are," Dimitri also was talking to Immanuil. Then he seemed to pause. "Rose, how did you get into court without everyone noticing?"

"The people who had been holding me got me here in a private jet and then gave me this—" and showed Dimitri a ring from her pocket—"to disguise myself with. They didn't want me to start an uproar the instant I walked in."

Dimitri grabbed the ring and studied it curiously. "How does it do that?"

"Oh, it has spirit induced into it. It's kinda cool. I'll have to talk to Lissa about it."

"Rose?"

Dimitri and Rose looked up, to see Lissa standing there with a dopey smile on her face.

"Speak of the devil," Dimitri smiled.

"Sorry, did I interrupt anything? It's just that you guys are so cute and it's weird to see you around, Rose, and with Dimitri, and I just am so glad to have you back..." she trailed off. Rose started to laugh.

"I understand, Liss," Rose told her, watching as Lissa gazed at the boy in Dimitri's arms.

"What was his name again?" Lissa asked, holding a finger above his head and giggling as he grabbed it.

"Immanuil Dimitri Hathaway-Belikov," Rose responded automatically, still proud of the choice.

"Dang, that name sure packs a punch," Lissa commented, trying to tickle him now.

"That's the point..." Rose grinned at Dimitri, the argument with her parents out of her head. "Did you want to hold him, then?"

Lissa's eyes grew wide and sparkled with excitement. "Can I?"

"Of course," Dimitri said graciously, carefully placing his child into Lissa's awaiting arms. Rose watched as Lissa's eyes welled up with tears and she held Immanuil up to her face.

"Oh my goodness, who's the cutest little thing I've ever laid my eyes on?" Lissa squealed at him. "You are, buddy, that's right! Look at your eyes! Look at you, you're so tiny!"

"Savor it while you can, Liss," Rose reminded her friend, her heart warmed by the way she doted over Immanuil. "Soon he'll be big enough to walk; I swear he's already gained three pounds since yesterday."

Lissa kept smiling at Immanuil while he wiggled in her arms. Just then, Rose saw four people walking quickly in their direction. Dimitri noticed as well and they both stood up quickly. Lissa turned to see what they were looking at, and Rose noticed she held Immanuil to her closer as she did, already wanting to protect him.

As they got closer, Dimitri inhaled, and Rose figured he knew them. She looked at him questioningly.

"The royal guard," he muttered into her ear. She felt her heartbeat quicken as they drew near.

"Guardian Belikov," the guardian who appeared to be the leader of the guard greeted. Dimitri nodded stiffly, and shifted his body towards Rose. The man raised his eyebrows and handed Dimitri a note. "The queen requests your presence."

Before Dimitri could say anything else, the man interrupted him. "Along with Hathaway. And the child."

The royal guard walked away and Rose, Dimitri, and Lissa stood tensely. Lissa was the first to speak.

"How does she know you're here? And how does she know about Immanuil?"

Dimitri frowned. "I don't like making assumptions, but it might have something to do with Janine. Whatever the case is, we need to get going. Tatiana is not a patient woman."

Rose took Immanuil back from Lissa, and gave her a concerned look.

"You'll be okay, Rose," her best friend quickly hugged her. "I'll go tell the boys what's going on."

Rose thanked her and the group parted ways, Rose clutching her baby. Dimitri gripped her free hand tightly.

"What does she want from us?" Rose voiced her worries out loud. "What if she wants to take Immanuil? The Brothers of Defenders kept me because they didn't want Tatiana to know about him...and his parenthood."

"She won't," Dimitri said through gritted teeth, sounding unsure though. "That's inhumane and I would start a riot until he was safe with us again."

Rose was again blown away by the fierce loyalty Dimitri had for the two of them, even after being back for less than a day. She leaned into him as they sped up their pace to meet the queen.

Soon enough, they were at the doors, and the guardian standing there recognized Rose, and gawked.

"We're here because the queen requested us?" Dimitri cleared his throat at the guardian that was staring at Rose and he nodded quickly.

"Right, uh, head right on in," he opened the door, and Rose took a deep breath as they stepped in together.

They were locked in Queen Tatiana's sharp gaze the instant they stepped in the room. She gestured for them to take a seat in front of her with a wave of her hand, and they did. Her eyes went from Dimitri to Rose to Immanuil, who had fallen asleep in Rose's arms.

"It's all true, then," the queen said, sounding mildly entertained at the thought. "Rose is alive. Rose had a secret relationship with her mentor. Not only that, she got pregnant."

"I sure feel welcome," Rose couldn't help but grumbling. Dimitri shot her a look that told her to not test Tatiana.

"So, Belikov, how did you take the news? Are you going to keep the baby as your own?" Tatiana asked, jumping right into business, skipping the part about Rose being alive and her secret relationship.

"Yes...?" Dimitri frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Most men wouldn't do the same, that's very generous of you," Tatiana commented. "Now, on to the next order of busine—"

"You mean to tell me most men wouldn't keep their own child as their own?" Dimitri interrupted incredulously.

The queen paused, raising both her eyebrows. "You mean to tell me that you actually believe that you're the father of that child?"

Dimitri stared back at her. "Of course I do! How would I not be? I'm the only person Rose has ever been with!" Rose was confused. Dhe thought that the only reason she was kept was because the Defenders didn't want Tatiana getting to her baby.

"Do you know that for sure, Belikov? Besides the fact that she could have easily been with any other man the entire time she was supposedly dead, a dhampir and dhampir can't have a child together. It's imossible."

Rose and Dimitri stared at each other. The woman didn't believe them. Rose was worried that he would start to doubt that Immanuil was his, but he was just looking dumbfounded at the queen's inability to see the truth.

They looked at each other silently and made the agreement to just accept this. If she didn't believe dhampirs could have kids together, they wouldn't have their son taken away for lab work. It was weird, though. There might be something going on here.

"However, we can brush past that particular detail for now," the queen said authoritatively. "You realize this entire thing could lose you your job, Dimitri?"

Rose felt her heart drop as he bowed his head. "I am fully aware of the consequences of my actions, but I have come to terms with it. I am not leaving my son or his mother any time soon, no matter what is at stake."

"I could have you arrested, Belikov," the queen inspected her nails casually, while Rose glared at her. Thankfully, Immanuil was still asleep.

"I am aware of that as well," Dimitri said firmly. The queen pursed her lips.

"Yet you don't care?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't trade Roza or Immanuil for anything," Dimitri stared down Tatiana. She sighed.

"I haven't reached a decision on the matter yet. You two are good people, I don't necessarily want to see you...or the child...being punished. Still, you can't deny your actions were wrong."

"We have not denied them at all," Dimitri said calmly and earnestly.

"I realize that, Belikov," Queen Tatiana looked frustrated. "Just...get out of my sight. I'll call you back upon finding a conclusion."

Rose stood up quickly and she and Dimitri left the room before Tatian could change her mind.

"That...went better than I thought it would," Rose commented as they walked back into the open air.

Dimitri nodded. "I'm kind of relieved that she doesn't believe that Immanuil is mine. That way we don't have to explain the dhampir/dhampir genetics. I wouldn't even know where to start!"

Rose agreed. "It was short, though. Does she normally call people up to talk to her for five minutes?"

Dimitri frowned. "You're right, that was extremely short. I hadn't noticed, I just wanted to get out of there. Now that I think of it, she's not usually that stubborn, either. She would have normally believed that Immanuil was a dhampir and dhampir child."

Rose began to get worried. "Did the Defenders lie to me? What if—"she stopped, mid sentence, spotting someone ahead of them.

"Markus?" She called hesitantly. He turned around. It _was_ Markus! His face went completely blank.

"Rose? What...how?"

She and Dimitri hurried over to where he was standing, forgetting her previous worries and in the excitement, Immanuil woke up and started crying. Rose started rocking him and shushing him in a soft voice while Markus watched.

"You're alive," Markus told her. She nodded.

"Last time I checked, yeah," she responded, still trying to calm down Immanuil. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here now...but what are you doing here? With him?" Markus asked, pointing at Dimitri. "And the baby? Don't tell me he's yours and you were pregnant while we were on mission."

"Well...if it makes you feel better, I didn't know at the time..." Rose said sheepishly. Markus groaned.

"Now I feel horrible! I would have treated you so much better if I had known—"

Dimitri stopped him. "Hey, man it's fine. None of us knew. I wouldn't have even let her leave if I had known."

"Fair," Markus replied.

"Guys, come on, I was pregnant, not incompetent," Rose complained. Suddenly, she felt a rush of queasiness, almost like what she had felt at the beginning of her pregnancy, but more intense.

"Dimitri..." she clutched her head with one hand, holding onto Immanuil tightly with the other.

"What's wrong, Roza?" He asked worriedly, immediatly sensing the change in atmosphere. Markus watched them, worried. Rose was trying to place the sickness she felt, and then it snapped.

"Strigoi," she muttered. Dimitri's eyes snapped up as his hand flew to his stake, as did Markus. And Rose was right. The ten red eyes met the six white eyes in the dark as they surrounded the trio. Rose's heart pounded. She and Dimitri wildly met each other's eyes and they both knew that they would both die here before letting anything happen to Immanuil.

"How did they get in here?" Markus asked, sounding panicked as he pointed his stake. None of the strigoi were attacking. They were looking for an opening.

"That's not really a concern right now," Rose responded, equally panicked, as just at that moment, one of them lunged, triggering a reaction from all of them. Two flew at Markus while two more went for Dimitri and one eased it's way towards Rose and Immanuil.

It grinned slowly at her, and everything around her faded. It was just her, Immanuil, and this strigoi.

"Such a pretty little boy," the strigoi taunted. "Such a shame that it won't live long enough to grow into a pretty man."

That was his first mistake. You don't threaten Rosemarie Hathaway's son. His second mistake was not expecting her to be able to stake his heart while holding a baby. Because she was more than willing to, and and more than able to. He was dead before he could say another word.

She quickly turned to the two men. Dimitri had finished off one and was in a furious battle with the second strigoi. Markus was fighting one, but Rose couldn't see the other one anywhere. She would have to worry about that later, though, because Markus was being overpowered. She believed Dimitri could handle himself.

She carefully jumped over to help Markus, and Immanuil started crying. The strigoi turned at the sound, giving Markus the opening to stab her through the heart. She fell, dead, and the two turned just in time to watch Dimitri fell his second strigoi. Rose dropped her stake, tired.

Dimitri hurried over to wear Rose was standing, breathing heavily. "Are you okay? Is Immanuil okay?"

Rose nodded, but something still didn't feel right.

"Hold on. I killed one, right? Dimitri, you killed two?"

Dimitri nodded.

"How many did you kill, Markus?" Rose asked him.

"One," Markus gasped, realizing what Rose had realized. There had been five. They killed four. Where was the fifth?

Time slowed as Dimitri and Rose turned at the same time to see the final strigoi leaping towards them, specifically Rose, which meant Immanuil. Rose felt completely and utterly helpless. There was nothing she could do. Her stake was still on the ground and there was no way she could reach it in time. She shielded her arms around Immanuil in a tiny attempt to protect him.

But she also hadn't taken into consideration the fact that Dimitri could leap in front of her. She hadn't taken into consideration the fact that Dimitri would then get slammed to the ground, skull first by the strigoi. She hadn't taken into consideration the overwhelming feeling of despair as blood began to trickle it's way down his face as he went unconscious. She couldn't move. They hadn't even been reunited for a day. This couldn't be happening!

She fell onto her knees as Markus staked the strigoi ovwr and over and dragged it off of Dimitri. She crawled weakly over to him, Immanuil crying again. Did he realize his dad was fatally injured? She began to gasp tears and started screaming.

Screaming at the unfairness of this all, screaming in pain, screaming for help. She couldn't even hear her own voice, or Markus's, all she could focus on was the life slowly fading away from Dimitri as his son cried in her arms.

 **xXxXx**

 **Oopsie. Review! What do you feel about this development?**


	13. 13

Rose could only focus on the blood falling from his skull onto the pavement. She knew she should get Immanuil out of here and to safety, but she couldn't. She just saw Dimitri.She was aware of someone's arms trying to pull her away from him, but she stayed firmly where she was.

"Rose, you need to move," came a woman's voice. Lissa. Rose shook her head, feeling the same feeling she had when Mason died. She had to protect him. She needed to stay with him.

She was suddenly forcefully pulled away by multiple people, while Immanuil was taken from her. She watched as Adrian held Immanuil away from her and gave her and Dimitri concerned looks. Two guardians she didn't know where hanging onto her while moe put Dimitri on a white stretcher.

She screamed and kicked, trying to break free, to get back to Dimitri.

"Calm down, Rose," Lissa's face appeared above her, worry evident on her face. "They're taking care of him. He'll be alright."

Rose shook her head and paused. "I need to be with him," she said numbly. "I need Dimitri. I need Immanuil."

"No, Rose. You're too shocked right now," Lissa explained, as the guardians guided her to an opposite side of court than Dimitri was going.

"Please," she whispered. "I need them."

Lissa looked conflicted. The guardians holding Rose looked at Lissa for an order. She sighed.

"Let her go, I'll watch her," Lissa told them and they nodded, releasing Rose's arms. Lissa eyed her warily. "You're going to stay calm."

Rose nodded hurriedly. Anything to get her to Dimitri faster. Lissa took her hand and squeezed it for support and the two walked hurriedly to where the stretcher bearing Dimitri had gone. Rose's heart was in her throat. She had never felt sheer terror like this before, even when Dimitri had been bitten, even when she herself had been bitten. But now she had no way of helping the situation. All she could do was hope for the best, and her hope was fleeting quickly.

"He'll be okay," Lissa whispered, but it sounded like a desperate plea to the heavens. "He's strong."

That was true, but the mighty have fallen before. Rose wanted to murder that strigoi that did this. Markus had beaten her to it, but if she could have gotten her hands on him...

They arrived at the front door of the infirmary and quickly found out nobody would be allowed anywhere near Dimitri anytime soon.

"They've already wheeled him into operation," the nurse at the desk explained sympathetically. "He was reported to be in critical condition, and they're doing all they can."

"Okay, thank you," Lissa said politely while Rose just stood. "Please let us know as soon as any of that changes."

"Of course, Princess," she made a note on her computer and Lissa guided Rose to a seat in the waiting room. She sat there staring at the floor, replaying the accounts of the last hour in her head repeatedly.

Fifteen minutes had past when Adrian and Christian came in. Adrian was still holding Immanuil and Christian tailed behind him. They scanned the room and spotted the two girls quickly. Rose had eyes only for Immanuil. She stood up and held her arms at and Immanuil was with her again. She held him close to her, patting his back, comforting both of them.

"What's the word on his condition?" Adrian asked Lissa, who was embracing Christian.

"Nobody knows, he went right into surgery," Lissa sighed, rubbing her eyes and yawning, but glancing at Rose.

Adrian frowned. "Wouldn't they let you heal him?"

Lissa sighed more deeply. "I did, when we were still outside. I put all my energy into it and he's still in critical condition. He's too deeply injured."

Adrian turned to Rose. She knew what that meant. Dimitri was nearly dead when Lissa healed him. She had no idea what that meant for his current state.

"What happened out there, Rose?"

"We...were talking to Markus, and I felt the strigoi...there were five of them...and they attacked us." It was all she could manage to get out. She held Immanuil closer, stroking his forehead. He was all that was keeping her sane right now.

"How'd they get in?" Christian wondered.

Adrian creased his forehead. "Are the wards up properly?"

"I don't know."

"But how would they have been breached?"

"Is there someone on the inside that deactivated them?" Christian wondered aloud. Lissa yawned again, and he turned his attention to her. "Lissa, maybe you should go home and rest."

"No, I'm fine," she argued, but promptly fell asleep on his shoulder. He smiled sadly.

"I'm gonna take her home," Christian told the small group. "Adrian, keep an eye on Rose."

Rose was too tired to protest. Adrian nodded and Christian dragged Lissa away. A few moments after they left, another nurse came through the door.

"Who's here for Guardian Dimitri Belikov?" Rose flew to her feet, followed by Adrian.

"How is he?" Adrian asked, for Rose couldn't form the right words.

"He's alive," the nurse said. "But only just. It's all we could really hope for, his skull was completely crushed, but oddly patched in many places. It didn't even look like any vital places in the brain were damaged. He'll be lucky if he ever is able to be in combat again."

Rose whimpered, and Immanuil, sensing this, gurgled in her arms.

"Can we see him?" She asked. The nurse looked at her clipboard.

"Normally we say no, but I'll make an exception this once," she said. "Follow me."

Adrian urged Rose forward and they quickly followed the nurse down a winding hallway into a recovery room.

Rose gasped as soon as she stepped foot in the room. Dimitri was cleaned up, but he looked horrible and was still unconscious. He had bandages all over his head, slings on both of his arms, and a cast on his right foot. He was strapped to a machine with IV's running into many of his veins.

Adrian swore under his breath at the sight. Rose slowly walked over to Dimitri's side, bile rising in her throat. This was all her fault, she should have been faster...

"Rose, calm down. Don't guilt yourself," Adrian said, obviously reading her aura. He came to stand next to her and put an arm around her. "You should go to your apartment, get some rest—"

"No," she interrupted. "I'm staying here until he wakes up."

"That could be days, maybe even weeks, Rose. You need sleep!" Adrian argued. She shook her head.

"I don't care."

"What about Immanuil? He needs food and sleep too," Adrian said frowning.

"Can...you take care of him? I don't think I'm emotionally stable enough right now. He needs someone to always be paying attention to him and I can't give him that right now," Rose said sadly. She kissed Immanuil's forehead, close to tears. "I'm already a horrible mom."

Adrian took Immanuil from her. "No, you're stressed mom. Your kid's dad was attacked, you have a reason to be stressed. And you protected him from strigoi, I think that's being a pretty damn good mom."

She looked up at Adrian gratefully. "Thank you," she whispered. She gave Immanuil one last tiny tickle before he left with Adrian. She wasn't worried about him, she knew Adrian would take his temporary paternal role very seriously.

Rose turned back to Dimitri and fell asleep in the chair next to his bed. She stayed there for the next four days, watching him closely. She didn't leave his side once. Lissa, Christian, and Adrian all came in frequently, always with Immanuil. Rose would take that time to feed him, to give them both relief. Lissa would mame sure Rose ate while she was there, otherwise she wouldn't.

It was shortly after Christian's "shift" of checking on Rose, in the late afternoon. Rose was holding onto Dimitri's hand whispering to him.

"Please wake up, Dimitri. I need you. Immanuil needs you. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to help you; I'll never be the strong guardian that you are. Please come back to me. Come back to our son. I came back to you, I know you can do it too. I love you."

And as cheesy as it seemed, that's the moment Dimitri's eyes finally opened and he looked around.

"Rose...Hathaway?" He sputtered out hoarsely. His voice was very weak, but Rose's head snapped up.

"Dimitri! Oh my Lord, how are you feeling?" She almost hugged him but restrained herself. Instead she gazed at him tearfully with a wide smile on her face. "I thought you would never wake up! You were hit so hard, I'm so sorry!"

"What...happened?" He whispered. She held his hand up to her face and he looked confused.

"Five strigoi attacked us...we managed to kill four as a group, and we forgot about the fifth, and it was going to attack me, but you idiot...you jumped in front of me and Immanuil to save us and it crushed your skull into the pavement. I was so scared—"

"Where am I...where is Headmistress Kirova?"

"Kirova? Why do you need her...she's at the academy. You're in the Court Infirmary," Rose told him. "You need to sit down, you're hardly in a state to move."

He listened to her and layed his head back down, but kept looking at her.

"This reminds me of all those times I had to wake up to your face in the academy infirmary," Rose told him. "It's weird to have these roles reversed."

Dimitri just looked at her soulfully with his deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry...forgive me, but I think I'm missing something here. How do you know me so well? I only just brought you to the academy, why are we at court and where are all the other guardians?"

Rose stared at him. "You're joking, right?"

"About what? I'm sorry, but I don't understand why you're the only one in here, Hathaway. Unless it's part of your training..."

She felt her heart sink again. "What do you mean, Dimitri? It's me, Rose."

"I know that," he said, sounding frustrated. "I was assigned to find you and Vasilissa and I did. When did the strigoi attack us?"

"Wait...what's the last thing you remember?" Rose hoped and prayed this wasn't what she thought it was.

Dimitri looked as though he was focusing hard. "I remember offering to give you personal lessons and going back to my guardian dorm...are you alright?"

For Rose's face had turned to a look of utter horror at their bad luck. She felt tears start squeezing through her eyes and Dimitri looked concerned, but for the wrong reason. _He had forgotten._

 _ **xXxXx**_

 **So how do we feel about this chapter? I didn't kill him, I know some of you were worried! What do you think is going to happen next? Review!!**


	14. 14

Dimitri rubbed his forehead, frustrated, feeling another headache come on. They were too much of a common occurence for his liking. It had been two weeks since he had woken up from an apparent strigoi attack, and he was still bedridden in the hospital.

He was in the process of interrogating the people who came to visit frequently, who he could tell considered him a friend. He hated not knowing anything that happened in the past five years. It was such a large chunk of his life gone, and it seemed important by the way everyone was acting.

He had learned that he had offered to mentor Rose, and they became good friends until she went to serve the queen after a strigoi attack at St. Vladimir's. Then she disappeared and Dimitri took the job of being Vasilissa's guardian. Rose had just come back recently. Very recently, in fact, for everyone was still trying to get used to having her back apparently. Dimitri wouldn't know. She never came to visit.

Adrian, who Dimitri found to be somewhat immature but very down to earth, walked into the hospital room, snapping him into present life.

"How ya feeling, big buddy?" Adrian asked, gesturing to Dimitri's bandages. He groaned.

"I just want to be out of these casts. I want to be working, I want to be protecting, not stuck in here," Dimitri sighed. "I just want to remember."

"Hey, Belikov. You'll get through this," Adrian assured him, walking over to sit by the Russian guardian. "We're all here for you. Me, Christian, Liss, and Rose. We all want you out of here and back in action."

"But what if I never get those memories back? You're a spirit user, you understand the damage that can cause."

Adrian nodded solemnly. "I know. But right now we need to focus on the fact that you're alive. You should be dead."

"Because Vasilissa saved me," Dimitri said. "But why were we attacked in the first place? I was with Rose right? Do we have a history of being attacked while being in the same place? I hate not knowing simple facts like this. And why has Rose not come to visit me at all if she's concerned for me? All of you guys have come multiple times."

It wasn't that Dimitri was angry or jealous of the fact that Rose never came to visit. He honestly didn't know why he even noticed at all. But it didn't seem like everyone was telling him all the infirmation in this story. It just didn't seem to fit. If they were so close in their student to teacher relationship, why was she nowhere to be seen?

Adrian gazed at Dimitri, seemingly deep in thought. "Belikov..."

"Dimitri," he corrected, knowing he trusted Adrian, at some level at least.

"Dimitri," Adrian ran a hand through his hair. "Your relationship with Rose is...complicated. Half of us don't know what's going on with you guys anyway. It's not in my authority to tell you why she doesn't visit. She'll have to tell you herself, when it's the right time."

"Ah, so we're secret lovers," Dimitri said, rolling his eyes and sighing. Adrian shrugged.

"You said it, not me," he said as Dimitri raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the spirit user.

"I strongly dislike your sense of humor at the moment," Dimitri told Adrian, having already pushed aside the idea of him and Rose having been something more. He would have never let it happen, he knew that for a fact. Even if he ever had felt attracted to her, he knew her age would have set him back and he had excellent self control. He would have been over her in a week, he was certain.

"Humor, you say? You think that was funny? Man, do I have a comedy act prepared for you then," Adrian said excitedly. Just then, Vasilissa walked in, saving Dimitri from whatever might have gone down.

"Adrian, what lies are you telling the poor man?" She asked, and Dimitri grinned. They knew each other so well. If only he knew them as well as they knew each other. As well as they knew _him._

Oh, the usual, just explaining his torrid and steamy afair with Rose, and maybe everyone else at the academy," Adrian winked. Vasilissa smacked him, and Dimitri felt his face get red. He didn't like talking about his private life, even if it was entirely fake.

"Adrian, if you're not going to tell him anything useful, then just leave," Vasilissa ordered, pointing at the door. Adrian held his hands above his head, surrendering, and walked out the door laughing.

"See you around, big guy," he called behind him. Princess Vasilissa shut the door behind him and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about him," she said, walking over to his bed. "I brought you food, though."

"Thank you, Princess Vasilissa, you really didn't have to—"

"Lissa," she corrected, smiling sadly. Dimitri had a feeling that wasn't the first time she had said that to him.

Dimitri looked at the food. It was a plate of small handmade desserts with a styrofoam cup.

Dimitri took a sip from the cup and looked up at Vas—Lissa. "There's double the chocolate in here!"

Lissa nodded, and he took another sip. "I knew I couldn't be the only one who knew how genius that was."

Lissa shook her head. "Actually, Rose made me put two packets in. I normally don't, but she insisted."

Dimitri looked up tenatitively. Another thing Rose knew about him that everyone else seemingly didn't. "And...how is she? Despite out 'torrid afair', I don't see her often."

"She's...fine. Well, no she's not. She was attacked by Strigoi and watched you almost die the day after she came back from being kidnapped. She's a bit traumatized, to be honest."

"Will she ever come see me? I thought we were good friends," Dimitri said sympathetically. At least he didn't have to remember what happened.

"I don't know, Dimitri," Lissa sighed. "I've tried to get her to come along with me mulitple times, and I just don't think she feels comfortable around you without your memories."

"I'm the same person, aren't I?" Dimitri asked sadly. It was a question he often asked himself these days.

"Your memories define you, Dimitri. Sure, you have the same morals and strengths and such. But without those five years? There are things you may never get back from that time. Oh my, that sounded morbid, I'm sorry—"

"It's fine," Dimitri waved a hand, his brain spinning, and he felt a tiny tear prick at the corner of his eye. If he wasn't the same person he was before losing his memory then who was he?

That night, Dimitri couldn't sleep. He was uncomfortable in his bed, and his mind was spinning. How could he get his memory back? He didn't want his friends to hide things from him forever. He wanted to be the person they were comfortable with, not the injured guy they were cautious around.

At around 3 am, he heard a light knock on the door. He propped himself up on his elbows. Who on earth...?

"Come in?"

A head popped in. "Dimitri?"

It was Rose. He knew her face well enough; he had to when he was tracking her. But he was taken away instantly by the sheer amount of hair she had. It was gorgeous and flowing, and Dimitri couldn't help but feel a pang. But a pang of what? He told himself to snap out of whatever he was thinking.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Dimitri honestly had no idea what her motives were.

"I couldn't sleep," she muttered, and flopped into the chair beside his bed, not meeting his eyes. He decided not to push her further. He was just glad he finally got to meet this woman. Well, since she left when he first woke up.

"So your first thought was to come here?"

"I knew you'd be up," she said simply. Dimitri was shocked. He didn't even know he would be up.

"You were thinking. I knew you'd be thinking because Lissa told you something that was big, that made you confused, she told me. And when you think, you don't sleep." She still hadn't made eye contact with him, she was just staring at the floor. Dimitri immediatly realized this woman knew him the most out of everyone who had come to visit him so far. How on earth had she known that.

"Rose, how did you know that?"

No response.

"Rose..."

She fiddled with her fingers.

"Rose, please," Dimitri begged. She sighed and looked at him. Her eyes immediatly welled with tears.

"I figured it out by hanging around you," she whispered.

"Were we...close in our relationship?" Dimitri asked. "Everyone says I have to ask you."

She stared at him, biting her lip. She seemed conflicted about something. "Yes. We were very good friends."

"Then...can we still be friends? It seems you're avoiding me now that I don't have my memories."

"I'm sorry, Dimitri...it's hard for me...knowing the old you and having to deal with the new you..."

"I know, but how can you build new memories if you never see me?" Dimitri asked. He didn't know why he was so insistent on being her friend, but she felt important to him somehow. He wanted to make sure she would be alright.

She laughed out loud, and Dimitri felt his heart skip a beat at the sound, which confused him more than anything else that had happened there.

"What?" He asked.

"Just you being a zen master," she commented, yawning. "Okay, Dimitri, we can be friends."

"Thank you, Rose, that means a lot to me," Dimitri said sincerely, but Rose had already fallen asleep.

The next morning, Dimitri thought it was odd that they both couldn't fall asleep, but as soon as they were together, they both fell asleep within ten minutes.

 **xXxXx**

 **This is so sad for me, I keep wanting to type Roza, since it's Dimitri's point of view, then I realize I've ruined my heart with my own writing. Please review!**


	15. 15

**Author's Note: Hey y'all I'm glad you're liking the story. Since I still don't know how to directly message you guys back, I have answers to a few questions. One I have gotten on the last one is why does Dimitri remember Rose if he forgot everything in the last 5 years. My answer to that is, he remembers bringing Rose to the Academy but THAT'S IT. That's the only bit he recalled from that chunk of memory. That's where the rest is foggy. He knows Kirova because he worked at the Academy for a bit before meeting Rose. Also, I'm so happy we hit 80 follows and 90 reviews on this story! 90 REVIEWS!!! AAAH!! I'm so thankful and that's more than I ever thought I would get, so thank you to all who enjoy this, it means a lot to me! Even you Veronica.**

 **-Merra ya boi**

 **xXxXx**

"Rose, come on," Lissa begged Rose, who was sitting curled in her chair, watching Immanuil sleep. "You need to visit him."

"I already did," Rose muttered, not understanding why Lissa was pushing this so much. It was like tearing at an open wound to be near Dimitri without his memory. He had asked to be friends. Friends. When they had a son together. They had lost five years of memory, and in that they had lost everything they had gone through together. Everything.

"Talking for two minutes before falling asleep then leaving before he wakes up is not 'visiting'" Lissa argued.

"It's too hard," Rose whispered, looking down at her hands. Lissa humphed in disbelief.

"Too hard? Did Rose Hathaway just call something too hard? The Rose who prevented so much pain at the strigoi attack? The Rose who saved her mentor from death multiple times? The Rose who was sent on a secret strigoi mission _by the queen_? The Rose who even managed to get pregnant with a _dhampir's baby_. Talking to Dimitri sure isn't hard, Rose. You're just refusing."

"Yeah? And why can't I?" Rose stood up and stared down Lissa. "Do you know how hard it is to gaze at the man you love and not be able to do anything but that? To know that there's a good possibility he will never tell me he loves me again in my life? That maybe I'll have to raise Immanuil on my own now? I can't do this!"

She let a tear fall down her face, and Lissa quickly wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Rose, I understand this is hard for you. But if you don't fight for him, you're not going to win him back."

Rose sniffled into Lissa's shoulder. "How do I fight when I feel so weak? I just want him back."

"You have him back," Lissa argued. "All you have to do is remind him why he's here now. See if you can get his memory to spark. Try to win his love back, do anything. It's not healthy for you to sit here by yourself in inner turmoil."

Immanuil started crying and Rose broke apart from Lissa to pick him up and rock him. He soon relaxed in her arms and Rose had the sudden realization she wouldn't just be fighting for Dimitri. She would be fighting for the father of her son. It wouldn't be fair for him to grow up without that paternal influence in his life. She would attempt everything in her power she could to earn it back. Rose looked at Lissa and nodded.

"I'll go visit him."

xXxXx

Rose tentatively took a breath at the door of Dimitri's hospital room. It had been a week since her tired escapade here promising that she and Dimitri could be friends. She didn't know what he would think now.

She pushed the door open quietly and found him propped up on some pillows, reading a western novel. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He looked like he was getting better. His bandages had gotten smaller, which was a good sign. She shut the door behind her, and it clicked in place, causing Dimitri to look up.

"Rose," he greeted in surprise, setting his back down. She slowly walked over and sat in the chair she had fallen asleep in, right next to his bed.

"I didn't think you would come back," Dimitri said. Rose looked down, ashamed.

"We're friends now, I'm required to visit you," Rose responded.

"I see," Dimitri said, eyeing her. "Adrian said you didn't come because you had to take care of your son."

Rose felt her lip quivering at the word _your_. "Yes."

Dimitri sat back thoughtfully. "So you went missing while being pregnant? I'm so sorry."

 _For making me pregnant before I went on the mission?_ Rose wanted to ask.

"It's fine," Rose amended.

"Could I meet him sometime?" Dimitri asked, just as a genuine question.

"I don't know," Rose avoided his eye contact, not wanting to push the matter. "I'm here to try and help you remember something."

Dimitri didn't notice the change in topic, or he just didn't say anything. "You'd be willing to do that?" He asked her in surprise.

"I'm willing to do a lot of things for you, Comrade," Rose responded. After a slight pause she continued. "Now... Do you have any questions that I can maybe answer?"

Dimitri looked at her, confused, but ultimately had one big question. "Yes, actually, do you know why my only memory from the past five years is me bringing you and Lissa to the Academy and then volunteering to be your mentor? When did that happen?"

"I don't know why that's your only memory, but maybe that's a sign you'll get it back. Um, that was like two years ago now I think, and it maybe stuck out in your mind as an important date. I don't know for sure, I'm not a doctor." She couldn't help it that her heart sped up because he remembered only that. She couldn't deny that she felt a tiny bit of satisfaction at the fact that one of the only people he remembered from that time was her.

Dimitri grinned but looked thoughtful. "Maybe you're right."

"It's likely. I'm right a lot of the times I open my mouth," she let out before thinking. Dimitri stared at her before bursting into laughter. She frowned.

"Hey, don't make fun of me. You're going to hurt yourself!"

He paid her no attention and kept laughing. Rose wasn't about to stop him. The sound was refreshing, and she let it wash over her ears. It took him a solid four minutes to calm down enough to speak again.

"You really are something are you?" Dimitri commented then. Rose frowned. "Christian and Adrian were telling me about all sorts of trouble you've gotten into."

"I see. I might have to strangle them after this conversation then," Rose crossed her arms while Dimitri smiled at her. Then he grew serious again.

"So...we were...close friends before...?" Dimitri asked. Rose nodded and tried to stop her lip from quivering.

"Can I ask you things about myself from the past five years? And you would be able to answer them?"

"Probably," Rose shrugged, though she actually thought it was a pretty good idea.

"And you'll be truthful?"

"Maybe."

Dimitri raised one of his eyebrows and it pissed Rose off that he could still do that even after losing his memory.

"So...how did we become such good friends?"

Rose sucked in a breath. She knew he would ask, but right off the bat? Really?

"Well, it was sort of over time, I guess. We would always be with each other, at practice and missions and stuff, and I don't know, I guess we just worked together really well. Everyone said that wheb we fought together it was like we were in perfect sync." She tried to simplify it down.

Dimitri frowned. "Really? We were in perfect sync? That's really rare, and usually only happens with—" he cut himself off and just stared at Rose.

"Yeah, well, that's just what people said," Rose looked at her lap, not even really needing to wonder what he was about to say, since he cut himself off so quickly. "Do you have any other questions?"

"How'd you know I like my hot chocolate doubled?"

Rose smiled at him and leaned back in her chair. "I was pissed one day because I got assigned to Christian for field practice, so you made me hot chocolate before I said something I regretted, and told me that that was the 'secret' to the perfect hot chocolate."

"And was I wrong?"

"Of course not. There are few times when the mighty Russian god is wrong," Rose found she was talking with him as easily as before the accident. He didn't seem to mind.

"God?" He asked. She felt a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, that's what all the novices used to call you behind your back because it seemed like you could do everything."

"Apparently not," he said bitterly. Rose looked up quickly in confusion.

"But you can!"

"I apparently didn't do enough to save you, your son, or even my memories," Dimitri said gravely. Rose felt her heart sink. He blamed himself for all of this. He thought he had failed as a guardian.

"Dimitri, none of this was your fault," Rose grabbed one of his hands, and he looked surprised but didn't pull back. "It comes with the job title. You did your best, but nobody knows exactly what a strigoi will do next."

"But if I had been—"

"But you weren't and that's in the past now. We're all alive," Rose stood and turned, silently letting Dimitri know she was leaving. He stayed quiet as she left.

"And thank God for that," she muttered as she closed the door behind her.


	16. 16

Rose looked up from her son whom she was cradling as Lissa stood in the doorway with an expression that looked horrified and sheepish.

"Hey," Rose said, wondering what this was about.

"ImayhaveaccidentallytoldDimitriaboutyourrelationship," Lissa said hurriedly all in breath.

"Hold up, _what_? Slow down," Rose could feel her heart beat speed up. Lissa wrung her fingers together nervously and bit her lip.

"I was visting Dimitri, you know, as one does, and...we got on the topic of Immanuil and I was just talking about how wonderful and cute he was—because he is a really cute kid and I don't know how he came out so perfect looking—anyway, I accidentally told Dimitri that he looks a lot like him," Lissa glanced at Rose. "Please don't be mad."

Rose just stared at her best friend. "What...what did Dimitri say?"

"He asked me to repeat myself and I did hurriedly and then he kind of stared at me and then I left before he could respond," Lissa blushed.

"So...does he know now then?"

"Maybe. Is that a bad thing though?" Lissa asked. "Maybe it's good if this a starter. That way you can get this show on the road, get his memory spinning, I know you want him to know eventually. Today could be your eventually."

"I don't know if I should thank you or kill you, I'll decide after I talk to him," Rose threatened. Lissa gulped. "Watch Immanuil."

"You could take him with you...?"

"You know what, maybe I will," Rose said, glaring at Lissa but softly kissing her son's head as she walked out of her apartment and briskly walked towards the court medical building.

This was the moment of truth then. Rose could feel bile rising in her throat, but she pushed it down. Would Dimitri still love her? Would he still love Immanuil? Would he even want to get to knkw either of them? She had hoped to regain his trust before putting this on him, but here she was, about to change her life again for better or for worse.

She clutched Immanuil closer, who was looking at her with big eyes and drool coming out of his mouth.

"We can do this," she told him, wiping it off, taking a deep breath, and finishing their journey at Dimitri's door.

She pushed open the door and saw Dimitri's brown eyes snap up to meet hers and then slide down to Immanuil's face. She searched his face for any kind of expression, but his guardian mask was on.

"Hi...Lissa was telling me about a conversation she had with you..." Rose walked over to Dimitri's side. His eyes never left Immanuil's, and Immanuil stared right back at his father. Rose wondered if he recognized the injured dhampir in front of them.

Dimitri and Immanuil just gazed at each other in silence, taking each other in.

"This is Immanuil? Your son?" Dimitri asked.

Rose nodded in affirmation.

"Lissa said something about him," Dimitri said slowly.

"Yeah, she told me," Rose hugged her son tightly.

"She said he looked like me," Dimitri said, finally acknowledging Rose. "Then she left."

"Yeah...she panicked," Rose said, forcing out a laugh. Dimitri hesitantly touched the face of their son and Immanuil leaned onto it.

"She panicked?"

"Yeah, she thought she had ruined this big giant secret, and that she had stepped too far, but it's fine."

"The similarity is uncanny," Dimitri whispered, not responding to what Rose said. "His jaw, and his nose..."

"They're a lot alike, it is crazy," Rose agreed. It was always shocking to her to look at their boy and see Dimitri and her reflected back in different ways. She could see the wheels turning in Dimitri's head. He wasn't an idiot.

"Is he mine?"

"Yes."

"Are you mine?"

"Always."

And that was all it took for Dimitri to sweep Rose and Immanuil into his bed with him and hold them, while Rose shook in his arms.

"Oh, Roza," he whispered in her ear, and she looked up at him questioningly. "What happened to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We let a bump on my head keep us apart for so long after you being forcibly taken away for a year. I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Or Immanuil, for that matter."

Rose's heart soared as Dimitri nuzzled Immanuil's cheek with his own and held him tightly to his chest.

"So you remember?" Rose asked.

"Got my memory back this morning," Dimitri said casually. Rose almost flew off the bed trying to sit up.

"You _what?_ So all that panicking was for nothing?"

"Why was there a need for panicking anyway, Rose? You could have told me," Dimitri frowned. Rose shook her head.

"I'm not that brave. But now you made Lissa think I'm mad at her for spilling the beans. And why would you pretend you still didn't have your memory when I walked in with Immanuil?"

"Some of it was to just see your reaction, but I honestly was amazed by seeing Immanuil. There's something to be said for seeing the face of your son again after weeks of not knowing you had a son."

"I'm glad you're back," Rose told him. He smiled down at her and the squirming child between them and gave her a light kiss. Rose groaned. "Oh, good Lord have I missed that."

Dimitri smirked. Then he winced in pain, and Rose saw that Immanuil had kicked his sore arm with the cast. Rose traced it slowly with her finger, glancing at his other injuries.

"Will you ever be able to guard again?" Rose asked. This question had been big on her mind the past month. Dimitri sighed.

"I don't know right now. It's too early to tell. I hope so, though. But as long as we're together in what we do I'll be happy."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're just a big sappy romantic."

"And you love me for it."

"I love you, but not for those reasons, Comrade."

Dimitri grinned and Rose smiled. "It's good to have you back."

"The world can't keep us apart for long, Roza. We could be seperated by universes but would still find our way back to each other."

"Shut up, stop talking like a poet, and kiss me," Rose told Dimitri.

"Gladly," he agreed, and leaned in for a sweet kiss that caused Rose's toes to tingle. The kiss was cut off suddenly when Dimitri yelped in pain.

"What is it? Where do you hurt?" Rose asked, checking his injuries, but he just laughed. Then Rose saw it. Immanuil had yanked off his hair tie...along with half the hair in it!

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Rose told Dimitri. "You're a dad with a rambunctious son now, you sure you won't crack under the pressure?"

She loved that they could communicate just as easily as before his accident. It was like nothing happened.

"Hey, I had to deal with you every day for a year, I think I'll be fine. Nobody is more rambunctious than Rose Hathaway. Besides, he has my genes too. He'll be more controlled."

"Have you ever had a kid before, Dimitri?"

"No."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but no matter how well behave their father is, once that child hits two, you're dead meat."

Immanuil chose that moment to burp between them and they looked down at him lovingly, knowing whatever happened from here on out, even with the promise of the terrible twos, they would be okay.

 **xXxXx**

 **And I think that's a wrap! Do you guys want an epilogue? A sequel? Let me know! If you have ideas for what you want to happen if those happen let me know! I'm also thinking of writing a new story...should it be Hunger Games or Vampire Academt again? LET ME KNOW :) Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story even when the updates were all over the place I really appreciate it! I love every comment I get and I'm so happy so many people liked reading this! ANyway, comment comment comment!**


	17. Part 2: Chapter 1

Dimitri and Rose had fallen into a familiar schedule in their lives. Rose and Immanuil had moved in with Dimitri in his apartment, and the two dhampir cared for the baby all the time. He was about three months old now, and he was fussy a lot of the time. That didn't stop Dimitri from doting on his son every second of the day. It always made Rose smile when she walked into the room and saw Dimitri holding Immanuil and speaking softly to him in Russian.

Immanuil still hadn't met his grandparents, and neither Rose nor Dimitri had seen Janine since that day she walked off. Rose had seen Abe around, but tried to avoid him. She wasn't ready for him to be back in her life yet.

Dimitri still hadn't resumed guarding Alissa because of his injuries. He could almost walk on his own now, but he wasn't quite in perfect condition. Lisa's, Christian, and Adrian came to visit often, as self proclaimed aunts and uncles to Immanuil, and a lot of the time they brought gifts for the boy.

Nobody knew how the Strigoi had gotten into court, and nobody knew the logistics of Rose being back. Not everyone even knew she was back. Rose wanted to keep it that way for a while. She and Dimitri stayed in the apartment most of the time to avoid drama.

Rose had just gotten out of a shower and was watching Dimitri play with Immanuil. It was more like Dimitri watching Immanuil roll around. She grinned and then silently moved into the kitchen. Picking up her phone, she saw a text from Lissa.

She frowned, sending a text back. Less then 30 seconds passed, and she heard another ping. Sighing, she put her phone down. Lissa could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Hey," she said, entering the room she had just been in. Dimitri looked up at her through the hair covering his face and gave her an easy smile.

"Roza," he greeted in response, his hand on Immanuil's tiny back. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lissa will be here in five," she told him and he shrugged.

"Lissa will be watching Immanuil so we can go out," Rose finished. Dimitri's eyebrows creased.

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned. She was grateful that he was worried about her feelings of people knowing she was alive.

"I don't have much of a choice. Lissa's decision was pretty final," she joked. Dimitri raised an eyebrow. She let out a breath. "No, I'm not sure, but it will be good to get out and let people see me. There's a lot of rumors circulating about us, and most of them are true."

Dimitri nodded, and heaved himself up off of the floor, grabbing Immanuil and swinging him into the air before putting him on his hip. He stumbled a little, and Rose hurried over so he could lean on her. He looked at her gratefully.

Lissa arrived moments later and instantly took Immanuil from his father's arms.

"How's my sweet baby boy?!?" She cooed at him. Rose rolled her eyes at Dimitri and he chuckled silently.

"He's actually mine, Liss, but thanks," Rose corrected.

Lissa was busy flinging Immanuil into the air, watching him giggle.

"Sorry, Rose, he's mine today," Lissa smiled at Rose. She crossed her arms.

"I had to give birth to that thing; I don't want to hear it."

"Fine, you win," Lissa said graciously. "Now are you two going or what?"

"Princess, are you sure this is a good idea?" Dimitri stepped in. "People still have no idea if Rose is back or not, or what's going on between us."

"And they won't until you do something about that and change their minds," Lissa pointed out.

"We're leaving, calm down," Rose grabbed Dimitri's hand while he grabbed a crutch"and then regretfully looked away from Immanuil. She still hated leaving him, because she always wanted to know he was safe.

"Lissa, don't kill my son," she threatened as Dimitri and she walked out of the door. Lissa just waved back happily.

Rose gripped Dimitri's hand as they walked through the halls of the apartment complex.

"Roza, relax," Dimitri told her. "Immanuil's safe with Lissa, and I'm here in case anything goes wrong."

"I'm just worried what people will think of us. What they'll think of you," Rose said honestly as they walked into the sun.

Dimitri smiled. "Nothing anyone would think of me would make me regret anything that's happened to us."

"Yes But—"

"Roza. Calm."

She took a deep breath, and Dimitri squeezed her hand supportively while he hobbled along.

"I know how you feel about leaving Immanuil at home," he said eventually. "I hate leaving him. He seems like he's not real most days, and I feel like he might disappear if I let him out of my sight."

Rose looked at him curiously. "Really?"

"It's just something I never really considered happening to me. I think I subconsciously always wanted it, but knew I couldn't have it. After I turned Tasha down, I just accepted the fact that I loved you and that was more important than my want of a child. But you somehow made a miracle happen. And now I love you both so, so much."

Rose felt her eyes crinkle as she smiled. Dimitri was so sweet. Then she thought of something they had never discussed. "How did...how did you react when you thought I was dead?"

"Poorly," he admitted. "I wasn't in a good mental state of mind any of the days you were gone. I hardly have the humility to say I cried most of the time. I threw things. I said terrible things to myself. I blamed myself for your death. Your funeral was terrible, I just didn't want to believe you were actually..."

"Actually dead?" Rose's heart constricted as she heard Dimitri's side of the story. She had to go through everything, but at least she knew that Dimitri was alive. He had no idea where she was or if she was even alive, and he could only assume the worse. Of both of them, apparently.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry," she whispered. She didn't know exactly what she was apologizing for. For leaving him to begin with? For not coming back right away? Neither of which she could have controlled, but she felt the need to say sorry for something.

He chuckled darkly. "Roza, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. None of it was your fault. It wasn't mine either, and I realize that now. I acted upon my own crashing emotions and feelings, and I'm just glad we're together again now."

"Me too," Rose told him, and he looked pleased.

"Hey, Belikov!" They both turned. It was a guardian Rose had never met.

"Guardian Croft," Dimitri greeted. "Head of guardians at court," he added in an undertone to Rose. She nodded, understanding he was important.

"And who is this?" Croft asked pleasantly. "It's good to see you up again, Belikov. We were worried that Strigoi had knocked you too hard."

"He almost did. I had memory loss for a while. Thankfully it came back, but I may never be fully back in action. It's hard to know. And this is Rose Hathaway."

Guardian Croft's eyebrows shot up. "Hathaway? It's true then. I heard rumors you were alive."

Rose rolled her eyes before thinking. "The queen didn't say anything?"

Croft studied her. "Confidentiality issues, probably. So how are you alive?"

"Confidentiality issues. Can't tell you," Rose snapped. She didn't really like this guy. Dimitri put a hand on her shoulder to restrain her from any near future bad decisions.

Croft looked from Dimitri's hand to Rose, and she could tell the rumor about her being alive wasn't the only one he had heard.

"Yes," Dimitri and she said at the same time. They looked at each other and Rose was tempted to say _jinx_ but didn't think it was the time.

"Belikov...you and her...?" Croft looked uncomfortable. Dimitri nodded. No more needed to be said. Croft had connected the dots.

"And when...did this happen?"

"Right before I left," Rose jumped in. "We fell in love very quickly and we waited until after I was eighteen to actually..."

Dimitri gripped his hand tighter on Rose's arm and she quieted. Maybe that was a bit too much information. And maybe not the whole truth.

"I see," Croft said suspiciously. "Well...you two have a good day. Belikov, I hope to see you in action soon. Hathaway..."

Rose braced herself for anything he might say.

"Thank you for your service to the queen," he said respectfully, before heading off in the direction of the palace.

Dimitri and Rose exchanged glances.

"That was odd," Dimitri commented. Rose nodded.

"He cut that conversation really short after we confirmed we were a couple," she agreed. "Do you think he believed us?"

"I don't know, Roza. But for our sake I hope he does."

 **xXxXx**

 **Dun dun dunnnn. Here's the beginning of PART TWO of "Out There"! Did you hate it? Love it? (Doubt it) REVIEW EITHER WAY! We hit over 100 reviews which made me ecstatic! What do you think is gonna happen next? Something exciting? Who knows? ;)**


End file.
